She's a rebel
by Nana Griscom
Summary: Hinata est une rebelle, elle n'hésite pas à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux gens, mais elle souffre... Elle trouvera en Ino une amie chère et résoudra le mystère de la mort de sa mère résumé pourri
1. Chapter 1

**  
**« DRINGGGGGGG!! »

Mon poing s'abat lourdement sur le réveil ! Bordel ! J'suis crevé ! Je regarde l'heure... 7H00 oh non…  
« POKEMON ! ENSEMBLE POUR LA VICTOIRE ! POKEMON RIEN NE NOUS ARRETERAS … ! »  
- PUTAIN ! L'ASTICOT ! BAISSE LE SON DE CETTE PUTAIN DE TELE ! MERDE !

Je me lève d'humeur écrasante, Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la chambre d'Hanabi, scotchée à l'écran de télé, ma sœur décapite une énième poupée, je descends à la cuisine et ouvre le frigo… Que dalle, une bouteille de lait périmé et un pot de cornichon. Vas-y pour les cornichons… Neji descend à moitié à poil prendre sa douche. Je grimace, il est maigre, j'ai plus de biceps que lui. Soudain une idée me monte à la tête. YEAH ! J'suis un génie ! J'entends l'eau qui commence à couler et Neji faire ses vocalises, rien que pour ça j'lui foutrais des beignes. J'entre dans la pièce de la chaudière et augmente le thermostat de l'eau qui se retrouve à 55°C, j'entends Neji hurler, je tombe et me roule de rire par terre, Neji sort tout ébouillanté de la salle de bain, il ressemble à une écrevisse j'ai bien envie de lui balancer de l'eau froide sur la gueule pour qu'il se retrouve avec une pneumonie, mais sinon qu'est ce que je vais faire en cours s'il n'est pas là ?  
« - Hinataaaa ! Franchement tu n'as pas honteuh ! Critique t-il d'une voix aigüe  
- Moi ? Honte ? Tu déconne ? Tchou l'écrevisse ! J'espère que ta Temaridamoure te trouvera à point

Je monte dans ma chambre et ouvre l'armoire qui dégueule de fringues. Finalement aujourd'hui il fait gris, j'prend un jean noir moulant et mon T-shirt « Happy Tree Friends » Je saute dans mes rangers hautes, j'enfile mon blouson en cuir et prend mon sac:  
- HANABI ! BOUGE TON CUL C'EST L'HEURE !  
Elle descend et Neji aussi, il sent la pute à plein nez comme d'hab. Avec son slim, ses Ben Simmons parme, sa ceinture Dolce&Gabanna, et sa chemise entrouverte, Hanabi glousse puis ferme sa gueule sinon elle sait que Neji la ratera pas, moi je me gêne pas je lui balance :  
- Dommage que t'ai ni cul ni nibars sinon on pourrait croire que Temari est lesbienne, remarque pour le cul…

Il se jette sur moi , je lui fait un croche patte et une clef de bras, et remonte la pression, je dégage une de mes mains et claque sa peau brulée, il hurle de douleur et je me pète de rire, il se relève et part en me snobant, le moucheron éclate de rire, je lui en fout une, pas forte, juste pour déconner, on se bagarre vite fait et on part à l'école, on attend que Neji ai pris de l'avance, elle grimpe derrière la moto, on démarre, mon cadeau de noël, une superbe Kawasaki, 100 CC même si j'ai pas le droit, rien à foutre, elle s'accroche, même si j'le montre pas j'l'aime ma sœur, après la mort de maman on à changé, on s'est rebellé contre le Daron et ses conneries, c'est de sa faute si maman est morte ! On s'est promis de rester solidaires même si on passe notre temps à se foutre sur la gueule, On traverse les rues à pleine vitesse, je la dépose au collège, elle me sourit, c'est rare, Hanabi parle jamais, souris jamais (à part quand elle invente un plan sadique), elle se contente de décapiter ses poupées, en chantant des trucs glauques. Je lui offre le plus beau sourire de ma réserve, je me taille pour franchir les grilles du lycée sans descendre, rien que pour faire chier le monde, je prends mon carnet, j'ai quoi déjà ? Ah ouais j'ai espagnol avec la dépressive de Kurenaï, encore une heure où elle va nous ressasser ses malheurs, après Anglais avec le vieux BG, comme le surnomme face de poisson frit, je regarde la suite. YEAH ! J'ai sport avec bikini Morino, je le kiffe à mort ce prof, on est presque des 

potes. Je vais dans les chiottes et m'allume une clope, ça sonne, pas grave, je finis ma clope, je monte doucement l'escalier, et tape à la porte, Kurenaï-Senseï m'ouvre la porte presque en pleurant, elle à des valises sous les yeux, je rentre et jette mon sac sur la table à côté de Gaara, Itachi, Deïdara et Shino sont là, Kankurô matte la p'tite Ino, une gamine introvertie qui passe son temps à se faire taper dessus par la bande à Temari, la copine de l'autre tafiotte, Face de poisson frit joue avec son compas, tient l'aut' Sataniste est pas là ? Ah oui c'est vrai on est le lundi du solstice de ch'sais plus quoi, y font un rituel de sacrifice si j'ai bien suivi. Je regarde le coin des fashions ultra-populaire-et-complètement-con : Temari la pouf suprême accompagné de Karin la pouf à lunette, Tayuya la pouf au pipo et de Kin la pouf aux grelots, Naruto le blond totalement débile, Sasuke le p'tit frère d'Itachi, Sakura et Tenten les intellos scotch-double-face, Kiba, l'homme-clébard, Neji ou plutôt Jeni petit-ami chienchien et joujou de son altesse Temari , après y'a nous la bande, on se comprend, j'suis a seule meuf mais j'ai l'impression pour la première fois d'être quelqu'un, et puis les paumés de la life c'est-à-dire : La lolita-introvertie-qui-se-laisse-marcher-sur-les-pieds j'ai nommé Ino, Lee la grenouille, Chouji le gentil, Dosu et Zaku ultra-double face. Gaara me fixe, je faillis lâcher un : Kes-t'a à me mater comme ça ? Kurenaï déblatère ses conneries de malheurs, je commence à me faire chier, je tourne mes yeux vers Itachi, une étincelle anime son regard, il pense à la même chose que moi, je prends un élastique à mon poignet et le tourne autour de mes doigts de manière à en faire un lanceur de projectile, je fouille dans ma trousse, une petite boîte d'aiguille carottée à Hanabi, c'est perfect ! J'en file une dizaine à Itachi, il commence à tirer, finalement c'est Sakura qui se reçoit une épingle dessus, elle hurle « Madame ! On m'a lancé une aiguille ! » « Oh ! Ma pauvre chérie ! » Soupire t-elle la vie est dure n'est ce pas, on asmatte le peuple de devant d'aiguille, ça hurle dans tous les sens, je ferme ma gueule pour pas me faire choper. Itachi rit sous cape, on sort du cours, les FUPECC (abréviation de Fashion-Ultra-Populaire-et-complètement-con) nous snobent, je fais un fuck à Tayuya, Itachi me rejoint :  
- La flemme d'aller en anglais… Tu veux pas qu'on aille se fumer une clope sur le toit avec Kankurô ?  
- S'tu veux… Répondis-je

Il pressa le pas, je pus remarquer qu'il était vraiment beau, habillé à la rocker ses cheveux flottant au vent, mais à quoi je pense moi là ? C'est Itachi ! Pfff j'suis con  
- Bon Hinata ? Tu compte camper dans l'escalier où tu remue ton cul ? Me demanda t-il  
- Fait gaffe au tient si tu veux pas finir comme Neji… Grognais-je  
- Où là princesse Hinata s'énerve…  
- J'tai dit de fermer ta gueule !

Il se retourne en riant, je lui foutrai mon pieds dans ses burnes qu'il irait chialer sa mère. On monte sur le toit Kankurô est allongé avec Shikamaru, ils fument leurs clopes pénard. Itachi s'assied allume une cigarette et me tend le paquet avec un clin d'œil, je l'ignore et matte les nuages, ça m'as toujours fait kiffer, j'allume mon I-Pod, tient j'ai bien envie de m'écouter « les betteraves » Je sélectionne « Pif, Paf, Pouf », Cette chanson me fait trop penser à Temari :  
« _Pif, Paf, Pouf je suis une grosse pétasse, Pif, Paf, Pouf, ça c'est vraiment la classe, Je ne crains rien ni personne parce que je suis vraiment trop conne ! Je suis la mode à la page sous une tonne de maquillage ! J'crains pas d'avoir chaud l'été car j'suis à moitié à walpé … Avec deux mètres de talons j'peux embrasser les garçons et quand j'bois un verre de bière je suis totalement par terre … »_

Je me marre toute seule dans mon coin, je me lève en grognant et prends mon sac :  


« -Eh ? Où tu te tires ? Me demande Kankurô  
- Ça te regarde ? Lui répliquais-je en me retournant  
- Non pas spécialement c'était pour savoir juste comme ça…  
- Laisse-la Mademoiselle la, lèche-cul va en Anglais, comme toutes les filles pour mater l'aut' con de Mizuki toutes les meufs ont envie de se le faire… » Me provoque t-il l'air lubrique

Je m'approche de lui et lui chope le col, il ne me retient pas il me regarde même amusé. Je déteste ça chez lui, cette façon qu'il à de me sortir de mes gonds :  
- Tu vas retirer ça grand con ! Je vais te les écraser ! Tu l'ouvreras moins !  
- Vas-y elles sont à toi princesse… Dit-il en esquissant des mouvement de reins suspect  
- PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS TE NIQUER TA FACE GRAND CONNARD LUBRIQUE » Dis je en lui collant une beigne

Il eut l'air étonné, c'est vrai que j'l'avais jamais frappé avant, il arrêtais ses conneries à la limite, mais là il les avait franchies, il me sourit, presque comme s'il l'avait prévu, Je descendais l'escalier et descendait dans le couloir, Temari était dans les chiottes, perchée sur ses talons de 3O cm noir, sa jupe, si on peut appeler ça une jupe rose flashy et son haut vert pomme XXXS, elle était une enseigne pornographique à elle seule, la pétasse se remettait du gloss sur les lèvres, je rentrais dans les chiottes et j'entendit un « clic » j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, elle était coincée, des rires, leurs rires de la peinture bleue me dégoulina dessus , j'étais morte de rage je tambourinais, mais déjà les rires s'éloignaient, je restait là les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je marmonnais, parmi les rires il y avait celui de Neji, ce salaud avait dû se plaindre à ses copains, un peu plus tard j'entendis une petite voix :  
- Hinata-San ?  
- Putain un miracle de la life ! Qui que tu sois, tu peux pas débloquer la porte ?  
- S…Si bien sûr » Bafouilla la petite voix

La porte se déverrouilla, Ino rougit et écarquilla les yeux :  
- M-Mon d-dieu ! H-Hinata-San Q-que vous est t'il arrivé ?  
- La bande des enfoirés de première classe ! J'vais leur niquer la gueule !  
- Si vous voulez H-Hinata-San heu je j'habite à côté du lycée si vous voulez vous doucher  
J'essaye de lui sourire gentiment, seul un horrible rictus surgit sur ma face :  
- Non laisse béton… C'est bon je me taille, c'est sympas quand même.

Elle me file une petite fiole, elle me dit que c'est pour me venger de Neji, faut mélanger ça à la nourriture, il sentira rien.  
Je me barre des chiottes et la laisse en plan, après cette matinée de merde j'ai pas tellement envie d'aller en cours ni qu'on se foute de ma gueule, j'ai même raté le sport … Je ferais un massacre en règle, un génocide, un crime contre l'humanité, je regarde mon téléphone, il est 11H12 si je bouge mon cul je peux aller chercher ma moto sans me faire choper, je passe à mon casier, les couloirs sont désert, je prend mon casque et le met, on voit plus la peinture bleue sur ma gueule, j'enlève mon blouson et le fourre dans mon sac, j'ai l'air à peu près clean, j'enfourche vite fait ma moto, je vois le clébard de Kiba me mater avec des yeux ronds, j'allume les gaz et me dirige à toute vitesse chez moi. Je rentre chez moi et ouvre la porte. Tient ? Le daron et là et vu les bruits qu'il fait il doit être avec l'une de ses poules, je gueule un :  
- Putain vous pouvez pas faire ça discrétos ? Bande de vieux dégueulasse !  


Mon père sort de la chambre visiblement énervé d'avoir été dérangé en pleine activité, il regarde mon état, je vois une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard, je monte les escaliers et claque la porte de ma chambre, je rentre dans ma salle de bain et fait couler un bain, j'allume la radio, la voix envoutante du chanteur de Nickelback chante far away, je me glisse dans le bain, et me frotte énergiquement, la peinture s'en va en même tant que mon liner et mon mascara, la peinture coule et disparaît comme ma colère, je me détend et sort du bain, l'eau teintée de bleu s'en va par le siphon, j'enfile un peignoir et m'étale sur mon lit, je fout system à fond. Je m'endors, mon téléphone sonne. Merde ! Je vais niquer la gueule de l'enfoirée qui à interrompu ce rêve si merveilleux, ou Neji était en morceau dans du formol, et que je m'amusais à disséquer Temari, le nom Itachi clignote sur l'écran du téléphone, je décroche d'une voix pâteuse :  
- Gné ? Kess tu m'veux ?  
- Putain Hinata c'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle ! J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé… On à cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… Dit-il légèrement inquiété  
- Oui c'est bon je vais bien alors maintenant tu raccroche et te me fout la paix

En raccrochant j'eu juste le temps de percevoir un « Repose-toi bien » auquel je ne fis pas attention, il était relou Itachi parfois… Pfiou ! Pas moyen de m'endormir… je me redressai et allumais l'ordinateur portable, je connecte MSN, dehors il commence à pleuvoir, je déprime, y'a des fois où j'pense que le ciel et bien trop lourd. Pas grand monde de connecté, Hidan si :

-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
Salut ? Alors cette cérémonie ?

YyY Belzebuth YyY La cérémonie des ombres ! Agenouillez vous esclaves !  
Et ben… On à juste fait les préparatifs, la cérémonie c'est ce soir !! Nous allons conquérir le monde enfin ! Nous allons tuer tout le monde !! Enfin sauf quelques-uns ! Toi bien sûr je te garde ! Je te filerais un bout de la planète ! Promis ! Heu… d'ailleurs j'ai appris pour les salopes… Les grosses putes ! C'est encore s't'enfoirasse de raclure de Neji qui t'as balancé ?

-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
Ouais ! Mais là dès que la bonne à fait les courses, je prends des provisions et je me carapate dans ma chambre ! Pas envie de voir tout ces cons ! Le daron, sa nouvelle poule et surtout mon cousin !

YyY Belzebuth YyY La cérémonie des ombres ! Agenouillez vous esclaves !  
Encore une nouvelle poule ? Putain j'ai compté c'est la troisième en deux semaines… Il chôme pas ton père… Ah ouais mais si tu sors pas de ta chambre qui va ramener le moucheron à la maison ? S'tu veux avant de partir pour le temple, le microbe j'te la ramène

Putain ouais ! Hanabi ! A cette heure-ci ils devaient tous être partis du lycée il était 16H, putain mais réfléchis Hinata ! Ah ouais ! Y reste Shino avec Gaara ! Ce con là il à le club de science ! Le truc trop bien où il apprend à faire des bombes, des cocktails Molotov et tout le Dawa ! Je compose son numéro vite-fait :  
- Shino ? Hurlais-je dans le téléphone  
- Hn ?  
- Heu… Tu pourrais prendre Hanabi au collège et la ramener au bercail, le daron veut pas qu'elle 

rentre seule et puis bon c'est sur ton chemin ? Non ?  
- Hn… C'est d'accord  
- Ok ! J'te revaudrai ça vieux !  
**  
**-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+**  
**C'est bon Shino la ramène… L'idée qu'elle soit avec lui me donne les jetons, elle est encore plus  
glauque que lui…

YyY Belzebuth YyY La cérémonie des ombres ! Agenouillez vous esclaves !  
Ah…Tu crois que tu me la prêterais pour en faire une prêtresse du Grand Satan Tout-puissant ?

-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
Va te faire ! Elle est d'jà asses zarb comme ça…

YyY Belzebuth YyY La cérémonie des ombres ! Agenouillez vous esclaves !  
C'est de famille ! Bon le chef m'attend ! A plus tard, je ne pense pas que tu viennes demain.

Bizarrement j'aimais bien discuter avec Hidan, il vaut ce qu'il vaut, il est un peu tarré sur les bords, mais il savait donner les mots pour réconforter, j'aurais bien aimé avoir Hidan en grand frère à la place de cette couille molle de Neji qui par-ailleurs n'est même pas mon frère. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, une boule de poil noir gratte les carreaux, Makó mon con de chat… Je lui ouvre et il se fout sur mon lit. Je soupire, j'entends la porte d'à coté s'ouvrir en grinçant, le microbe vient de rentrer, la porte ne claque pas, elle doit être de sacrément bonne humeur la chieuse ! Je me met à jouer avec Makó, puis une fenêtre s'ouvre dans une lumière orange sur mon écran d'ordinateur.


	2. Un clébard un peu collant

Je me mets à jouer avec Makó puis une fenêtre s'ouvre dans une lumière orange sur mon écran d'ordinateur.

Kibaaaa ! Le retour ! Yazataaaa ! Nouvelle version de CSS !  
Salut Hinata-San  
-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ! Bordel ! Sale connard ! Vous êtes content de votre blague gros boufons ?!  
Kibaaaa ! Le retour ! Yazataaaa ! Nouvelle version de CSS !  
Désolé Hinata-San… je voulais les empêcher…Mais quand j'ai vu Temari, je n'ai rien fait je m'excuse  
-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
Laisse-moi me démerder toute seule et retourne avec tes salaud de potes ! Je me suis toujours démerdée seule ! C'est pas un bouffon comme toi qui va changer ça ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix  
Kibaaaa ! Le retour ! Yazataaaa ! Nouvelle version de CSS !  
Si tu veux… Si tu as besoin je suis là… tu sais  
-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
XD C'est ça j'ai autant besoin de toi que de la chiasse ! Pfff débile… Allez casse-toi

Pfff je me fais chier, en plus le Daron est là je peux même pas faire chier Neji, déjà 19H ! Le Daron appelle pour la bouffe je sors la tête de ma chambre :  
- Microbe ?  
- Oui Baka-Nee-San ? (NDA : Connasse de grande sœur)  
- Dit au daron que j'suis pas bien, et tient démerde toi pour lui mettre ça dans la bouffe à Neji, c'est une meuf de ma classe qui m'a filé ça !  
- Ok… (Elle sourit sadiquement) Il me tarde de voir les effets

Je me couche et m'endort doucement, je me lève le lendemain matin, il est déjà bien 10H. Ma boîte SMS est saturée. Itachi m'à envoyé 5 SMS, en me demandant si je viens, Hanabi m'à écrit que les effets de la poudre sont impressionnant, le daron à du le foutre à l'hôpital, il a une chiasse mortelle, il se vide comme un lapin. Je ris toute seule ! Grande bonne nouvelle ! Elle m'écrit aussi que Shino la ramène ce soir sur sa moto. Haha ! J'ai envie de me foutre de leur gueule. Je m'habille et me maquille légèrement. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais très jolie, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me rendre moche, même si je cherche pas à draguer les garçons. Je descends à l'épicerie, je flâne dans les rayons, finalement, je prends trois boîtes de Pepito, des BN et tout ce qui peut être conservé dans une chambre, soudain ch'sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je me retourne et paf ! Merde j'ai percuté un gonz :  
- Pfff vous pouvez pas regardez où vous marchez !!  
- Tient Miss Hyûga comme on se retrouve ?


	3. Vraiment collant

**  
**-Tient Miss Hyûga comme on se retrouve ?  
- Saloperie ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
- Je fais mes courses la même chose que toi ! C'est interdit ?  
- Allez barre-toi saleté d'Uchiwa !  
- Saleté d'Uchiwa ? Pourtant tu n'oserais jamais dire ce genre de grossièretés à mon frère ?  
- Si tu crois que je me gène… Il est juste moins con que toi…  
- Oh ma petite Hinata… C'est dommage sincèrement tu es bien plus jolie que les autres, j'en suis presque jaloux de te laisser à Itachi c'est du gâchis !  
- Je ne kiffe pas Itachi ! Quand vas-tu te foutre ça dans la tête abruti !  
- Si tu le dit… Bonne journée Hinata-Chérie

On n'aurait pas été dans un lieu public je lui aurais d'ores et déjà déboité la gueule. Je rentrais chez moi, les rues se remplissait, il était midi et unmercredi de plus… Je passai devant la boutique de Tatoo&Piercing, fascinée je rentrais, une femme d'une trentaine d'année percée de partout me faisait face :  
- Salut la donzelle ! C'est ou que tu le veux ton trou ?  
- Nan je veux me faire tatouer

Je vis une masse de boucle châtains sortir de la cabine puis deux grands yeux bleus me fixer intensément :  
- Wesh ma sœur ! Putain Hinata ! Ça fait pléz de te voir ! Comment tu vas ? Tu viens te faire trouer ?  
- Cool Jin! Alors sale pute d'intello tu l'à eu ton bac ? Non tatouer  
- Wesh ! Avec mention très bien 19 en math et 17 en physique a à peine 16 ans ! Plus aucune machine ne me résiste je suis la future Bill Gates ! Et toi tes bécanes ? Toujours à bricoler ?  
- Ouais… Si tu le dit XD, comment y vas ton mec ? Comment y-s'appelle déjà ? Saï ?  
- Ouaip toujours et encore à dessiner ! Bon c'est pas que je me fais chier mais j'ai du boulot ! A un de ces jours meuf ! Si t'as besoin d'un coup de main pour ta machine t'hésite pas ! Tchou !

Jin sortit me laissant seule dans la boutique, dès que le mec bizarre m'eut fait mon tatouage : un dragon noir et bleu qui s'enroulait autour du haut de mon bras jusqu'au coude je grognais « putain ça déchire ça race quand même…

Je sortis toute contente de mon nouveau tatouage! La gueule du daron quand il allait voir ça ! Il allait s'arracher ce qui lui reste de cheveux ! Ah trop contente je vais le faire enrager comme un clébard ! Bon je m'allume une clope et rentre à la maison, le daron à laissé une note :

_Les enfants.  
Je pars pour un voyage d'affaire à New York je ne renterais qu'en fin de semaine prochaine. Nekota à fait les courses, Neji est à l'hôpital pour intoxication alimentaire, Nekota ira s'occuper de lui, Hanabi n'oublie pas que tu as violon et danse classique, Hinata tache de te tenir à peu près correctement.  
Hiashi_

J'avais envie de m'étouffer de rire… Si Nekota s'occupait de nous c'étais la merde proprement dite ,à côté le Daron était vraiment cool, elle ne dormait que d'un œil et nous traquait sans arrêt ! Pff je 

montais dans ma chambre et bossait un peu jusqu'à 17 H Je tenais à avoir des bonnes notes pour ne pas perdre la face devant cet enfoiré d'Itachi qui était malheureusement doué partout, son truc à lui l'archéologie… Truc barbant, Au moins Hanabi avait eu une super idée, elle voulait être médecin légiste… Encore un truc glauque, de mon côté j'avais envie de faire un truc ou on bricole, genre ingénieur en aéronautique ou mécano ou un truc de ce genre, je pris une douche et regardais l'heure Humm 19H je descendis manger avec ma sœur et Nekota, je m'emmerdais à mourir… J'entendis un bruit à la fenêtre, je me retournai, un caillou percuta la vitre. Je l'ouvris et vis Itachi :  
- T'as vu l'heure gros boulet il est 21H ! Murmurais-je en vociférant  
- ça te tente pas un p'tit cinéma avec lançage de pop corn au caramel ?  
- Heu ouais mais j'suis pas prête là et puis c'est Nekota qui est à la maison ça va chier des bulles si elle m'attrape.  
- J'te donne 5 minute grouille-toi !

Direction la salle de bain, relooking vite fait, prête à sortir j'enjambais la fenêtre et descendit doucement cherchant des prises, Itachi m'attendais en bas, à 1 mètre du sol je tombais à la renverse, Putain j'allais me faire mal ! J'attendis le choc en fermant les yeux mais à la place du col caillouteux deux bras puissant me rattrapèrent, j'ouvris les yeux et vit le visage d'Itachi à quelques centimètre du mien : « Proche, beaucoup trop proche » pensais-je

Rien à faire putain ! J'arrivais pas à décoller mes yeux des siens, son regard était si spécial, j'avais chaud :  
- Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis ? Me dit-il au tac-au-tac

Putain tomate-Hyûga le retour en Force ma putain d'habitude de merde à rougir pour un rien… Mais ça c'étais avant la mort de maman… » Ce fut la crise de toux soudaine de Kisame qui me rappelas que j'étais toujours allongée dans les bras d'Itachi :  
- Heu… Les amoureux… C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais bon… On à une séance de ciné et si on veux la choper on à interet de se grouiller, prend pas ta moto yeux-blanc ça fait louche si ta nounou elle sort, tu montera derrière Itachi.  
- Ta gueule face de poisson frit je suis autant amoureuse d'Itachi que je kiffe Neji, et oui Itachi tu compte me lâcher quand ? Et ma nounou c'est pas une nounou c'est un troll coupé d'un cerbère et je t'emmerde  
Itachi fit une mine déconfite presque déçu, pourtant je n'ai rien dit de spécial pfff…

Je monte derrière Itachi je lui mets les mains autour de la taille et je le sens tendu :  
- ça te fait bander qu'une meuf te touche ?et ben putain….

Il ne répond pas et allume le moteur on avance à toute vitesse, les virages sont sérés, je sens le vent dans mes cheveux j'adore ça, instinctivement je resserre mon étreinte sur le conducteur, j'ai même oublié qui c'était la seule chose à laquelle je fais attention et cette sensation de liberté, le vent qui fouette mon visage. Nous arrivons devant le cinéma, Shino et Hidan sont déjà arrivés, Kisame attend impatient, Deïdara téléphone, Gaara, Shikamaru et Kankurô sont en train de fumer, Je descends de la moto :  
- t'en as mis un temps Itachi ! Tu t'es perdu ? Railla Hidan  
- Pfff… Souffla Itachi  


On rentre dans le cinéma et on prend chacun une grosse boîte de pop corn au caramel et on s'installe au fond de la salle, comme d'habitude, bizarrement je me retrouve à côté d'Itachi, ils sont bizarre les gars en ce moment… Les règles du jeu son simple si on touche quelqu'un au premier rang c'est 6 points et après on fait le décompte, le retour du boucher sanglant commence, les films gores ne me font strictement rien j'ai vraiment pas peur, Hanabi se serait délectée de ce film, perso je me fais chier, Je vise mal mais touche une meuf aux cheveux épais qui se débat avec le morceau de maïs soufflé qu'elle à collé dans ses cheveux, la séance se finit, Deïdara à encore gagné comme d'habitude, il est trop fort à ce jeu là. Itachi me ramène jusqu'à la maison, j'appelle Hanabi, elle grogne puis arrive à ma fenêtre et lance une corde qu'elle attache au radiateur, putain les cours de bikini sont méga utile ! je grime sans difficulté, Itachi s'en va, Hanabi me demande :  
- Il était là Shino-Sempaï ?  
- Mouais... Bon là Hanabi j'suis vécre, va dormir demain t'as école  
- Pfff… T'est plate Nee-San

je me couche… Le réveil sonne il est 6 H je me prépare pour l'école et bouffe un Pepito, faut qu'je pense à remercier Ino pour sa poudre magique. J'arrive au lycée après avoir déposé Hanabi. J'arrive en cours, Math avec Asuma Senseï, il me rend ma copie 15, pas trop mal ça va, puis il nous annonce qu'il à réussi à persuader la directrice de nous emmener en classe de Neige, tout le monde explosa de joie, même les garçons de la bande, sauf Ino semblait triste, bizarrement ça me fit un pincement au cœur de la voir dans cet état… La journée se passa merveilleusement les pétasses ne m'emmerdèrent pas de la journée, quand je sortis du lycée, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, sur le mur de sortie des insultes et des choses affreuses sur moi avaient été écrites sur le mur, j'étais bouillonnantes de rages et les pétasses rigolaient à gorge déployée. J'étais anéantie, il ne restait presque plus personne, je remarquai un peu plus loin le clébard qui repeignait le mur la ou les filles l'avait profané. Il me regarda et me sourit et me tendit un pinceau, nous repeignons le mur en silence, car si j'ouvrai la bouche je savais que j'allais fondre en larme, en partant je lui demandais :  
- Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras, je ne me débattais pas, je savais qu'il avait plus de force que moi, de plus ce n'était pas désagréable. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et posa un délicat baiser dessus. Je me débattis et partit en courant, je me retournais pour le regarder, il était assis part terre et me regardait fixement, ses joues étaient rosées… Mais putain ! Depuis quand je me laisse attendrir ou me laisser prendre dans les bras ! Putain ! Mais putain ! Il allait souffrir !


	4. Robin des bois

Je rentrai chez moi et pleurai toute cette haine tout ce malheur dans mon coussin, de plus Neji venait de rentrer, je n'avais pas envie de sortir, j'aperçu juste les longs cheveux bruns d'Hanabi dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle tenait un dessin dans les mains, j'avoue qu'elle dessinait bien, Sur la feuille de papier Hanabi un couteau à la main tuait Neji, Hiashi, Sakura, Temari, Tayuya et Kin en petite lettre rouge dans un coin de la feuille elle avait écrit « Courage grande sœur je t'aime »  
Elle vit que je pleurais, elle s'avança et me fit un gros câlins, on s'endormit toutes les deux collées comme quand on était petite, le lendemain matin je me réveillais doucement, je vis le petit corps menu du moucheron collé à moi, je décidai de lui apporter le petit déjeuner, quand elle se réveilla j'étais sur le lit avec elle un plateau à la main, elle sourit :  
- Ouais… On est en retard, ça va plus vite si je te l'apporte... » Dis-je pour me donner une contenance, après tu file dans ta chambre

Elle ne crut pas à ma phrase, je partis m'habiller, quand je revins dans ma chambre le plateau n'était plus là, Hanabi non plus :  
- Le moucheron ? C'est l'HEURE !!  
**  
**Après l'avoir déposé à son collège, j'arrivai au lycée, j'imaginais que j'allais subir une autre de leur farce, on commençait avec Physique/Chimie, le terrible Kabuto nous attendait dans sa salle, aujourd'hui Travaux pratiques en Trinôme :  
- Sakura avec Tenten et Tayuya, Sasuke avec Kiba et Naruto, Itachi avec Kisame et Hidan, Gaara avec Kankurô et Shikamaru, Shino avec Chouji et Lee, Zaku Dosu et Kin, Ino avec Hinata et Temari  
Itachi me lança un regard compatissant, celui d'Hidan était paniqué , Ino me regarda timidement,

Putain la poisse ! Fallait que je me retrouve avec cette pute de Temari… La journée commençait très mais alors très mal, Temari commença à dire :  
- Il n'est pas question que je travaille avec vous ! Vous n'avez qu'à faire votre machin toutes seules !  
- Oh ! Pot de peinture ! Tu va bouger ton gros cul et nous filer un coup de main !  
- Pas question !  
- Que ce passe t-il mesdemoiselles ? Demanda Kabuto-Senseï  
- Juste cette pouf qui se croit au-dessus de tout, elle fout rien  
Elle chuchota à l'oreille du professeur :  
_- Tout à l'heure 10H dans le dépôt de chimie si vous m'enlevez de ce groupe et me mettez une bonne note, je vous promets le coup de votre vie, vous allez grimper au 15__ème__ ciel._ **  
**Il la regarda l'œil lubrique :  
- Mesdemoiselles Yamanaka et Hyûga votre camarade sera dispensée d'expérience, Mademoiselle No Sabaku veuillez retourner à votre place, en attendant faîtes l'exercice 3 page 67

- Pff elle m'écœure s'te meuf… Se faire baiser pour avoir un 16…  
- T-tout à fait d'accord avec v-vous Hinata-San  
- Bon on commence ?  
Elles finirent en première et grâce à Ino eurent la meilleure note de la classe.

Le cours suivant fut français, mais pendant toute l'heure ce vieux vicieux de Jiraya-Senseï nous parlait du voyage à la montagne qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines,

Enfin midi ! J'avais une de ses dalles ! Itachi et les autres sont derrière moi j'ai vraiment trop faim… J'arrive dans le self, je vois Ino seule à une table, Tayuya, Kin et Temari l'embêter, Temari soulève le pichet d'eau froide et lui déverse sur la tête, je sens un sentiment de rage m'envahir ! Elles sont dégueulasse, je me dirige vers Temari et lui fout mon poing dans la gueule, Les filles s'y mettent, Ino pleure apeurée dans son coin, un cercle se forme autour de nous, certains acclament Temari d'autre me soutiennent, je sens le regard d'Itachi et celui de Kiba aussi, je lui assène un crochet du droit et déséquilibrée par ses talons aiguille elle trébuche en arrière finalement le pion mit fin à la dispute. Temari fut emmenée à l'infirmerie et moi dans le bureau du proviseur, la barbe. Ino s'approcha :  
- Je m'excuse Hinata-San, je vais témoigner contre elles, pour peut-être minimiser votre punition…  
- Héhé Merci… Dis-je en me grattant la tête

Le pion me conduisit dans le bureau de Tsunade-Sama

Elle me regarde l'air las, c'est pas la première fois que j'y vient, Ino me suis, grelotant de froid :  
- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Mademoiselle Hyûga ? Vous avez opprimé Melle Yamanaka ?  
-Non je…  
- J'y suis pour rien ! J'ai défendu une personne !  
- Il suffit laissez Melle Yamanaka s'exprimer  
- Depuis mon entrée en seconde je me fais martyriser par Tayuya, Kin, Temari et les autres, aujourd'hui je mangeais tranquillement quand elles sont venues me voir pour M-me dire d-des méchancetés, elles m'on versé un pichet d'eau sur la tête, Hinata-San est intervenue pour me défendre  
- Bien… Confirmez-vous cette version des faits Mademoiselle Hyûga ?  
- Bien sûr  
- Je me vois tout de même dans l'obligation de vous infliger quelques heures de colles… Bien sûr les trois jeunes filles responsable de la bagarre se verront plus sévèrement sanctionnées. Bien vous pouvez disposer, Mademoiselle Yamanaka je vais prévenir vos parents ils viendront vous chercher  
- Merci Madame  
Ino grelotait, j'enlevai mon pull et lui filait :  
- Mais Hinat….  
- Prends-le ! Tu fais du bruit avec tes dents et ça me gonfle Soupirais-je

Je rentrais en cours, finalement j'avais hérité de deux heures de colles, placée à des endroits qui ne me gênait pas, pour les paumés de la life j'étais devenue une sorte de robins des bois :  
- Oh ! Oh les gars ! On ne s'excite pas Okay ? C'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ce genre de truc !

Ils se calmèrent et partirent penaud, cours de français… Galère  
Je montais sur le toit, Itachi était là et regardait le ciel, je m'assis à côté :  
- T'es une fille bien…  
- Ta mère ! J'suis pas une fille bien ! J'aime personne! C'était juste un prétexte pour me venger !

Il soupira et retourna à sa contemplation, j'allumais un beuz, c'était la seule chose qui arriverait à me détendre, après deux où trois lattes je repris mon calme, Je séchai le reste de la journée. En rentrant je passai devant le coiffeur, tient si je changeai de coiffure ? Je ne m'étais jamais décidée à couper 

mes cheveux, ils étaient l'héritage privilégié de ma mère, le microbe ressemblait au daron. Pas grave j'entrais et demandait à la coiffeuse :  
- Je voudrais une coupe mi longue en bas du cou, effilée avec les pointes bleu foncé

La coiffeuse soupira, je m'attendais à un : C'est du gâchis mais elle ne dit rien… Il valait mieux… ****

Le bruit des coups de ciseaux retentissait et fait écho dans ma tête. Après une bonne heure je pus voir le résultat, ça changeait vraiment ! Je sortis et rentrai chez moi, j'ouvrai la porte et dans le salon mon cousin accompagné de Sasuke Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru qui ronflait sur le canapé.  
Neji se retourna et me lança un regard mauvais, Sasuke et Naruto écarquillèrent les yeux et Kiba s'exclama :  
- T-tes cheveux !!  
- Ben quoi mes cheveux ? Tu veux les restes ?  
- Hinata ça suffit ne commence pas ! S'énerva Neji  
- Okay ! Okay ! Moi j'ai rien demandé, c'est ton clébard de copain qui me cause !

Kiba me lança un regard troublé, confus et défait, moi-même je ne pensais pas vraiment ces mots, je montais dans ma chambre, pris mon short en jean élimé et mon vieux débardeur et descendit au garage : Je sortis la boîte à outil et commençait à réparer la bécane qu'Hidan m'avait laissée, vérifiait le moteur, tout allait bien de ce côté-là mais y'avait un problème au niveau de la bougie, je réparai, j'étais dégoulinante d'huile. Soudain j'entendit des pas dans l'escalier

POV ??

Mon dieu qu'elle était belle, son short laissait voir ses magnifiques jambes blanches et épousait les formes de ses fesses rebondies, son débardeur bien qu'abîmé la moulait, de belles hanches avec une belle poitrine, elle dégoulinait d'huile, elle était si sexy ! Si désirable je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait un tatouage au bras, ses hanches se balançaient au rythme de coups de clés, elle se retourna et elle me vit, elle me lança un regard horripilé, je me sentis gêné

Fin POV ??

- Alors tu fais de la mécanique ? Demanda t-il  
- Et alors ? Ça te gêne ? Allez casse-toi  
- S'il te plaît Hinata je peux te poser une question » Dit-il en me fixant intensément  
- Heu… en fait Heu… Continua t-il  
- SI d'abord t'arrêtait de me mater t'aurais les idées plus claires… Raillais-je  
- T'as pas qu'à être aussi belle » Pensa t-il à voix haute  
- Hein ? Demanda t-elle en ayant bien compris  
- Ouais en fait je voulais savoir pourquoi t'es si méchante avec tout le monde  
- Parce que ! Ça te regarde pas ce sont MES affaires clébard ! Et arrête de t'approcher comme ça !  
- Hinata ! J'aimerais t'aider !  
- Mais je vais très bien j'ai pas besoin d'aide  
- Non ça se voit tu es triste… Tu à envie d'exploser…  
- Oui j'ai envie d'exploser ta gueule surtout…  


Il s'approcha dangereusement et posa ses mains sur mes hanches :  
- T'es sûre ?  
- Lâche-moi bordel !! Saloperie !!

De ses grandes mains il prit une bonne prise sur mes hanches et me colla contre le mur, je bougeai la tête dans tout les sens, il approcha sa tête de la mienne, son souffle se mélangea au mien. HS, déconnectée , KO, capoute, je m'obéissais pas ! Bordel Hinata reprends-toi ! C'est le clébard. Tout mon bon sens se barrait, ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes, c'était mon premier baiser, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps me rendait folle, je n'arrivais pas à résister. Bon dieu Hinata résiste espèce de grosse conne ! Même quand il demanda le passage pour approfondir notre baiser, je n'arrivai pas à refuser, je m'accrochai même à son cou et enroulait mes jambes autour de sa taille, je perdais toute notion de temps et d'espace, il posa ses grandes mains sous mes fesses, Kiba faisait partir tout mon bon sens, il me caressa et je sentais une drôle de sensation dans mon bas-ventre si bien que je me frottais à lui. La porte grinça et finalement je repris possession de mes esprits, je le poussais, il semblait être déconnecté de la réalité, les joues écarlates :  
- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! Okay ! On à rien fait tous les deux ! Maintenant vas-t'en ! Casse-toi !  
- Mais Hinata… tu veux pas de moi ?  
- Non Oublie !  
-C'est vrai… Celui que tu aimes c'est Itachi… Tu sais…Je t'attendrai……  
- J'aime pas Itachi ! Kess-vous avez tous à croire ça !?

Il partit je me sentais dégoutée d'avoir éprouvé du plaisir à embrasser…Kiba…  
Beuarrrk ! Je remontais jusque dans ma chambre et me regardais dans la glace, me filait une claque, de toutes les manières c'était juste physique… Il était bien foutu mais bon voilà quoi… Mon portable sonna, un sms, Itachi :  
- Salut Hinata ! Mes parents ont prévus un grand repas avec les grandes familles du coin samedi soir. Ta famille y est invitée… C'est cool on sera tous les deux… Tu viens en cours demain ? AU fait t'es exclu pour avoir cassé la gueule à l'aut pouf ? Elle à une cheville brisée et un œil au beurre noir ! Bien fait pour c'te pute. A demain ! Dors bien

Je regardais le réveil 2OHOO Je me bourrai de BN à la fraise en regardant « Indiana Jones à la recherche de l'arche perdue » **  
**Je m'endormis doucement, dans mon rêve Itachi déguisé en Indiana Jones parcourt la jungle et se bat contre les soldats du Sultan. Dans mon rêve je mange de la cervelle de singe… Pouah ! Dans cette jungle un oiseau fait « DRINGGGGGGG!! »  
Je me réveille en douceur et abat un poing ferme sur cet enculé de réveil. Je me lève, la bouche pâteuse…. Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, j'ai un sale emploi du temps de merde… Bon il fait vraiment très froid aujourd'hui. Je mets une grosse écharpe bleu nuit autour de mon cou, une écharpe de ma mère… Je sors la moto, je vois un mec avec un long manteau et des lunettes noires sur une moto de la même couleur : Shino…  
- Eh Shin' ? Kess-tu fous chez moi à 7H40 ?

Je me retourne et vois le microbe sautiller, elle à attaché ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval haute, 

et moi qui est toujours trouvé que ma sœur ressemblait à un crapaud, eh ben putain ! J'me suis bien gourée ! Elle monte derrière Shino ! Je vais défoncer la gueule de ce crétin !! J'arrive au lycée en première, Je suis dans la cours avec la bande quand Shino rapplique, je me jette sur lui :  
- Qui t'a donné l'autorisation d'emmener ma sœur !  
- Toi-même.  
- Non je t'ai demandé une fois de la ramener ! Pas tous les soirs et de venir la chercher le matin !

- Elle à juste 12 ans !! Crétin ! T'en a 17 ! Lolicon (1) ! (contraction de lolita-complex)  
- Calme-toi Hinata ! Trancha Itachi sévèrement

POV extérieur

Depuis une semaine tout se passait encore plus mal que d'habitude. En suivant 1 heure de musique avec cet affolé d'Ebisu. Le professeur les fit rentrer dans la salle. Hinata arriva à son pupitre, entre Itachi et Kankurô, le professeur eut un regard dédaigneux envers ce dernier, Kankurô avait beaucoup d'humour et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de mettre un professeur « en boîte » avec ses remarques cinglantes et son humour noir ce qui provoquait généralement l'hilarité de la classe. Ebisu en avait fait les frais. Il eut un regard admiratif envers Tayuya, sa chouchoute attitrée. Il prit son cahier de note et parcouru la liste des noms de son index, il nota Sasuke absent :  
- Aujourd'hui les personnes évaluées en chant seront :  
-« Pitié pas moi ! Pitié pas moi connard ! » Pensais Hinata  
- Yamanaka Ino, Uchiwa Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto… Enuméra le binoclard  
- « Yeah !! » Repensa t-elle  
-… Hyûga Hinata ! Termina le professeur

Elle se maudit intérieurement : « Putain ! Mais putain ! Je chante pas bien moi ! J'ai la voix pétée ! »

Ino se leva timidement et s'assit au piano, elle regarda Hinata et prit une grande bouffée d'air, elle fit une ou deux notes puis ses doigt commencèrent à courir avec agilité sur les touches du piano, un son mélodieux s'en échappait, certain en était bouche bée et Kankurô et Hidan la regardait avec Intensité même Shikamaru ce vieux flemmard semblait fasciné, sa voix est claire et nette, fluide et douce.

Hinata POV

Ouah ! Putain elle chante bien Ino ! EN plus elle joue gavé bien ! Ouah ! La classe !  
Le morceau se termina Ebisu lui colla un 15/20 ! Putain ! Elle mérite plus ! C'est pas juste, Kankurô se lève de sa chaise :  
« - Eh ! Mais ça va pas ! Ça mérite au moins 18 ! Pff et après on se dit musicien ! Protesta t-il  
- Ouais ! Ça mérite bien plus ! Pff vous collez 19 à Tayuya alors qu'elle à une voix de marcassin ! » Renchérit Hidan  
- Galère… Ouais » Répondirent Deïdara et Shikamaru  
- Z' on raison… Elle a une jolie voix Ino » Rajoutais-je  
- Bon d'accord… D'autre protestation ? 18/20

Ino me lança un regard plein d'étoile et mon cœur se réchauffa… Bizarre ? Après c'était au tour de Naruto… Une piètre performance qui méritait bien un 7 mais ce pourri d'Ebisu bien sûr lui à foutu 10 bien sur c'est parce que c'est un gonz des populaires Pfff, Itachi se lève et passe une main dans ses cheveux il prend la guitare du prof et gratte quelques accords, enfin… Moi la musique j'y connais que dalle j'ai fait du solfège mais j'étais pas très douée… Il s'éclaircit la voix il à voix grave et suave, le prof lui à filé « Runaway Train » de Soul Asylum, c'est beau… Ses yeux son presque fermés. Il les ré-ouvre et me regarde malicieusement. Les filles sont transportés à mesure qu'il avance dans la partition, c'est sur il est séduisant, je le nie pas, et même si Tayuya, Temari et Sakura… lui ont fait du charme elles s'y sont cassé les dents, peut être qu'il est loutte comme le prof ? Faudra que je lui demande… Il termine les dernières notes, Kin hurle hystérique :  
- Itachi !! T'es trop beau !! Tu veux sortir avec moi ??  
- Désolé je ne suis pas zoophile…Demande plutôt à Kiba » Lui répondit-il railleur  
- RRR grogne t-elle en serrant les poings « Tout le monde sait que celle que tu aime c'est…  
- STOP !! Nous sommes en cours de musique reprenons Mademoiselle Hyûga ?  
- Allez-vous faire mettre! Je chanterais pas !  
- Hyûga ! Dans le bureau du proviseur !

Je me lève et chope mon sac, à la place d'aller dans le bureau de Silicone-Woman je me barre sur le toit, ces boulets ! Ils ont virés l'échelle ! Fait chier ! A tient ! La boniche à laissé son chariot, je le place au dessous du « velux » et me hisse à la force de mes bras, je pousse de toutes mes forces et arrive à moitié sur le toit. Je remue mes jambes et arrive entièrement sur le toit. L'échelle est là à côte. Je tourne ma tête. Sasuke Uchiwa en train de cloper sur le toit :  
- Eh ! Squatteur !  
- C'est un lieu public non ?  
- Mouais… Alors pourquoi tu as enlevé l'échelle ?  
- Pour être peinard… Dit-il en tirant une taffe

Je m'assois à l'autre bout du toit. Soudain on entend en bruit, Sasuke tire une drôle de tête, je vois l'autre folle d'Anko la prof d'Art plastique : C'est vrai qu'on est en train de sécher son cour. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution ! Merde ! Je m'accroche au haut du mur et me laisse tomber, pourvu qu'elle ne voie pas mes mains ! Ni mon sac et que mes bras tiennent bon :  
- Uchiwa Sasuke ! Que faites-vous ici !  
- ça ne se voit pas ?  
- Il est interdit de sécher un cours vous savez ce que vous en courrez ? De plus où est Mademoiselle Hyûga ?  
- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?  
- Mmmh…. Dit-elle êtes vous sûr ? Je vous ai entendu parler à quelqu'un  
- Vous avez du rêver ça fait un bail que je suis seule

Mes bras vont lâcher !! Putain je vais mourir !!

- Suivez-moi dans le bureau de la principale Uchiwa ! Et que ça saute !

Ils partirent et je remontais avec difficulté ! Putain ! Parfois Sasuke n'est pas un connard ! Finalement je remet l'échelle et descend, je me taille en français. Ero-Senseï nous balance une rédac' à faire le 

sujet  Votre plus proche ami(e) vous déclare ses sentiment que faîte vous ? Putain encore un sujet tiré de ses bouquin cochons, je regarde sur Itachi, Il s'active déjà, moi zéro inspiration. Le vieux s'approche :  
- Alors mademoiselle Hyûga ? Pas d'inspiration  
- Non le sujet est trop relou…  
- Imaginez par exemple que Mr Uchiwa vous déclare sa flamme  
Je vis Itachi changer de couleur. Pfff il s'emballe pour rien lui…  
- Ben ça risque pas d'arriver déjà et puis j'sais vraiment pas

Le cours de français se termina enfin, la rédaction est à faire pour lundi ! Miracle ! J'la filerais à Hanabi elle doit bien avoir de l'inspiration non ? Il est 3H je passe devant le bâtiment principal avec Itachi pour aller acheter un truc à bouffer. Quand je vois une tignasse de cheveux blonds reculer près du bord, Ino ! Je laisse Itachi en plan avec mon sac et court comme une tarré Putain mais qu'elle est conne s'te meuf à toujours se faire emmerder, je vois du peuple s'attrouper je grimpe les escaliers, se bâtiment est bien plus haut que celui où je squatte d'habitude. Yes ! L'échelle est là, Tayuya et Kin sont là totalement impuissantes et désemparés, Ino est agrippé à la bordure, je gueule :  
- Tient bon Ino ! J'arrive !

Putain que c'est haut ! Je la tire et elle remonte, mais vu son poids je bascule en avant, tout devient noir…. Mon heure est arrivé… Je te rejoins Maman !


	5. Les bizarreries des hommes

POV ??

Je la regarde… Elle à l'air si paisible, la machine bat régulièrement, elle à subit un choc mais je l'ai rattrapé… Je m'en serais voulu sinon… C'est une personne formidable sous sa carapace de dureté… Elle est si belle bon dieu ! Si je n'avais pas peur que tu te réveille et que tu me fiche deux beignes je t'aurais déjà embrassé, pourquoi ne fait tu que répéter le nom de Sasuke en dormant ?… L'heure des visites et terminée, je caresse une dernière fois ta joue avant de partir.

Fin POV ??

Hinata POV

Tout est noir je flotte dans le néant, j'aperçois ma mère :  
- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! MAMAN ! MAMAN ! Hurlais-je

Elle me tend la main mais je n'arrive pas à l'attraper, elle me pousse et je tombe dans les abysses. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Tout est blanc… J'entends un Bip et tourne la tête. Pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heure je suis à l'hosto. Putain j'ai mal au crâne ! Kess qui c'est passé ? A oui cette nouille d'Ino c'est encore foutu dans la merde, pourquoi j'suis partit l'aider ? Bon au moins je rate la classe de neige : Une infirmière rentre avec un plateau  
- Oh ! Vous voilà réveillée Mademoiselle Hyûga ? Vous n'avez pas dormi longtemps !  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
- Vous avez faillit faire une chute grave, votre cerveau était tellement affolé qu'il s'est déconnecté, mais un jeune homme vous à rattrapé, vous n'avez strictement rien vous pouvez partir cet après-midi. Votre père viendra vous chercher.  
- Le daron ? Oh j'vais m'faire démont' la gueule moi !

Trop tard il entre :  
- J'espère que tu es fière de toi Hinata ? Demanda t-il  
- Aller! Vas-y sa recommence ! Ben vas-y gueule moi dessus et fout moi une beigne ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal encore !  
- Ce n'était pas méchant Hinata. Tu t'es mis en danger pour sauver une personne, je pourrais qualifier cet acte de…. Héroïque, mais te connaissant tu à fait ça en attente de quelque chose  
- T'est plat ! J'sais même pourquoi j'me casse le cul à sauver cette meuf trois fois par jour.  
- Je vais régler les décharges, prépare-toi et rappelle toi ce soir nous dînons chez les Uchiwa et au fait qu'à tu fait à ton bras et à tes cheveux bon dieu !!  
- J'ai 17 ans je suis capable de savoir ce que je fais de mon corps non ?  
- Ce n'est pas raisonnable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille !  
- Mais je t'emmerde toi et tes principes à la con ! C'est de ta faute si maman est morte ! ça te suffit pas ! Tu baise toutes tes secrétaires en pensant à maman ! Tu culpabilise de l'avoir tué parce que tu l'aimais ! Rognais-je  
- Il suffit Hinata ! Ta mère s'est suicidée ! L'affaire est close ! Maintenant prépare tes affaires !

A la maison dans ma chambre 3 paquets m'attendaient. J'étais surprise, personne ne m'offrait de cadeau d'habitude, j'ouvris le premier, le papier était bleu ciel, sur une petite carte écrite à la main 

les mots : « Merci je te dois la vie » y étaient inscrit, l'écriture d'Ino, je déchirai l'emballage, waouh ! pas mal ! Une paire de jolies boucles d'oreilles en argent et un collier assortit, finalement je veux bien devenir super héros ! les autres paquets contenaient une paire de talon aiguilles noirs offert par la putain du daron, et l'autre une putain de robe de soirée, noire avec un petit decoltée en triangle et des bretelles fines, elle était longues mais s'ouvrait un peu au dessus de la cuisse et découvrait les jambes par devant dans une sorte de dégradé de frou-frou très léger offert par le daron. Je la revêtis avec les bijoux d'Ino. Une bonne vint me maquiller, pas de noir autour des yeux, ni de fard noir, je me sentais presque à poil. Elle me fila un châle noir pour cacher mon tatouage. Je sortis de la chambre, Hanabi voulait pas mettre sa robe ni laisser sa poupée décapité à la maison, je lui fis miroiter :  
- Microbe ! Imagine deux secondes qu'il y ai Shino ? Qu'est ce qu'il dira s'il te voit avec ta robe de sorcière ?

Ni une ni deux elle fila dans sa chambre et de rhabilla sans se séparer de la poupée, le daron nous appela la putain m'adressa la parole :  
- Hinata que tu es jolie !  
- Hn… Ta gueule pour voir ?  
- Hinata bon dieu ! Tient toi correctement ! Soupira t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, Dans la grande limousine du vieux, Jaques nous attendait il nous emmena jusqu'à l'imposante demeure Uchiwa où plusieurs bagnoles de luxe étaient garés, Mon père et sa pute rentrèrent en premier avec Hanabi, Je rentrai juste derrière espérant pas me faire remarquer, je cherchais Itachi des yeux, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Les jeunes me regardait de haut en bas en me faisant des clins d'œil, Sasuke arriva et me tendit son bras :  
- Tu es de toute beauté Hinata-Chérie ce soir…  
- Ta gueule sale enculé ! Dis-je en souriant faussement  
Il partit au buffer

Itachi arriva en costard cravate, les filles le reluquait sans aucune gène. Il arriva vers moi , l'ai gêné :  
- Wouah ! Hinata… heu… ça change… t-tu es vraiment belle !  
- Ouais…Putain la musique est naze tu veux pas qu'on en change

Dans le coin deux filles d'une quinzaine d'année regardait Hanabi :  
- Oh ! QU'elle est mimi comme tout ! Comment tu t'appelle ma jolie ?  
- Je ne suis pas jolie ! Et ma poupée va vous lancer un sort !!  
- Tu vas voir si elle va nous faire souffrir ton horreur

--  
- Tu veux monter ? C'est pas super tranquille ici  
- Ouais j'suis pas contre  
- Hey Itachi ! Mon lapinou tu viens pas dire bonjour à ta future fiancée ? Demanda d'une voix suave une sale pétasse de blonde

Bizarrement je bouillais de rage à l'intérieur : qu'il soit fiancé ou qu'il ne me l'ai pas dit ?  
- Vas t-en Mina !

Il me prit par la main et me tira pour monter devant les yeux noir de rage de la pétasse et plein de 

mépris des autres, il me conduisit dans sa chambre, plutôt simple, un putain de lit de sa race !Je m'affalais dessus ,Itachi vint s'assoir de l'autre côté :  
- Je savais pas que tu était fiancé ?  
- J'n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire…  
- Ah…ça daille, tu crois que mon père il m'aurait fiancé ? Sans me l'avoir dit?  
- Ça serait fort possible…  
- Génial...  
- Hinata?  
- Si on descendait, j'ai une très bonne idée!

Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle, j'étais sur qu'il avait eu une super idée, comme saboter toute leur fête ou encore mettre du Ramstein à la place de leur valse pourrie? Il me prit par la main et me fit descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse, arrivé dans la grande salle il me prit contre lui et me fit tourner dans tous les sens, il n'y avait plus personne à part lui et moi, il me chuchota à l'oreille :  
- Hinata ? Houhou ? Hinata ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Merde qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais sur le lit d'Itachi, la tête sur le torse d'Itachi, QUOI ? LA TÊTE SUR ITACHI !? Je me redressais en quatrième vitesse, il eut l'air étonné :  
- Tu as dormi.  
- Non sans blague je m'en étais pas rendue compte… Répondis-je ironique  
- Mais alors enfin ? Tu es fiancé ? Continuais-je  
- Heu… Oui mais comment tu le sais ?  
- Ben c'est toi qui me l'as dit Banane !  
- Non je ne t'ai rien dit…  
- Si même que c'est une grande pouf blonde qui s'appelle Mina et que tu n'as pas choisie  
- Ce n'est pas une pouf, elle est assez cool, elle s'appelle Erika et je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais la connaître parce qu'elle habite Toyonaka à l'autre bout de la péninsule d'Honshu ! Et oui je ne l'aime pas d'amour mais je la considère comme une bonne amie.  
- Mais tout à l'heure ?  
- Mais de quoi ?  
- Laisse béton…  
- Tu compte faire quoi après le bac ?  
- En quoi ça te regarde ?  
- Ch'sais pas ça m'intéresse ?  
- J'en ai aucune idée, mécano ça m'plaît mais bon je risque de me faire beaucoup chier et de pas gagner beaucoup de tunes…  
- Ouais… J'sais pas… Moi j'fait une fac d'Histoire mais avec des suppléments de sciences…  
- Okay…  
- Il est tard tu devrais peut être descendre… Ton père et sa putain doivent t'attendre…  
- Ouais bonne soirée…

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse la joue, ça brûle… Tomate-Hyûga refait son show… Je pars, en bas mon père gueule sur Hanabi, Elle le regarde, un regard de fou, pourtant il se calme vite, Hanabi et sa préférée, un homme tient deux gonzesses par la taille, elles sont tétanisées, apeurées et 

gueulent comme des truies qu'on va égorger, on rentre à la maison tranquille, je glisse à Hanabi :  
- Tu sais pourquoi elles gueulaient les meufs ?  
- Elles ont été méchantes… Crow les as punies

Le lendemain matin, je préparais mes bagages. Je descendis au garage chercher mon surf, j'entendis une porte grincer, ça devenait flippant, j'avançais jusqu'à l'origine du bruit, que dalle ! Un fantôme ? Juste le mur. Je collais mon oreille contre la paroi, y'avais du bruit, des pas. Je toquai la paroi. Ça résonnait, donc c'était creux. Je passais ma main sur le mur pour essayer de trouver une ouverture ou n'importe quoi, un petit bout de mur coulissa et une manette à digicode apparut devant moi. Putain y'avais quoi derrière pour être aussi protégé ? Des bruits de pas, ni une ni deux je me cachais derrière une planche, le léger trou de cette planche me permettait de voir les événements. Carrément ! Le mur pivota et le daron sortit regardant dans tous les sens, je pus juste voir un couloir bien décoré. Il remonta les escaliers. Un passage secret ? Je remontais avec mon surf sur le bras :  
- Où était tu Hinata ? » Me demanda précipitamment le daron  
- Heu partie chercher mon surf…  
- Et il était où ?

Vite un mensonge ! Réfléchis Hinata bon sang !  
- Ben à sa place » Dis-je en manque d'idée  
- Mais c'est où sa place ?  
- Oh ! Du calme t'es un keuf ou quoi ? Y'a pas de bombe caché dedans !  
- Je te demande juste ou tu étais ? Dit-il posément  
- Si tu veux tout savoir dehors en train de fumer ma clope  
- Bien

Je posais le surf dans l'entrée et montait dans ma chambre, je me précipitais sur MSN :

-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
Itachi!  
- The Boss Everything I do Wash your brain  
Hein? Salut Hinata  
-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
Ouais Salut… Il se passe des trucs trop zarbi chez moi ! C'en est gavé flippant !  
- The Boss Everything I do Wash your brain  
Ah bon raconte?  
-UuU Hinata UuU FUCK YOU !! ! Punish Yourself +Je vais vous niquer la gueule+  
On en parlera demain ! Le daron monte, si ça se trouve il veut me tuer !

Je coupe l'ordi au bouton genre « j'ai rien fait je suis totalement innocente » Et me couche sur mon lit, je prend le premier truc qui me tombe sur le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main et l'ouvre style « je suis en train de lire » le daron passe devant ma chambre.  
- Mais Kess t'as depuis d'taleur ? Tu me soupçonne de vente de drogue ? Ou tu veux me tuer ? Dans ce cas ne te gêne pas,  
- C'est étrange que tu lises ce genre de revue… Me dit-il d'un ton plat  


- « C'est plutôt toi qui est totalement zarbi oui ! »Pensais-je  
- Ouais non, c'est un truc qu'Itachi à laissé ici, j'm'emmerde  
- Oui…

Il disparait de devant ma porte, je commence à flipper grave, il se doute d'un truc, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais il me tarde lundi bordel !


	6. Mon amie Ino

Mon vœux fut exaucé car la soirée passa hyper vite, le daron nous emmena au lycée Neji et moi à cause de nos bagages dans la grande limousine noire. Ça fait toujours bien de se taper la frime, bon même si arriver avec Neji c'est pas le top du top. Kurenaï-Senseï était ultra excitée comme une gosse, Anko la terrible discutait avec le clébard, l'pouilleux d'Asuma fumait sa clope en causant avec Kakashi. Le chauffeur prit nos bagages et les mit dans la soute. Bien sûr on se posa au fond du bus, Shino, Kisame, Gaara, Deï, Kankurô sur la banquette de derrière, moi à côté d'Itachi et Shikamaru juste devant avec Ino, d'ailleurs à ce point là Kankurô élaborait mille et un plan pour ravir Ino à Shikamaru. Kurenaï-Senseï courrait dans l'allée en sautillant : Temari avait mis du Cindy Sander avec son téléphone. Putain ! Tout mais pas du Cindy Sander ! Itachi me demande :  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Hier.  
- Ah Hier !  
- Oui… Alors quand j'suis descendue chercher mon surf au garage et ben j'ai entendue un bruit de grincement alors j'suis partie voir et pis y'avais juste le mur alors j'ai collé mon oreille et c'était creux ! Alors j'ai passé ma main sur le mur et y'a un truc à digicode qui est apparu. J'ai entendu des pas alors j'me suis cachée. Le mur à pivoté et mon père est sorti en regardant autour de lui, j'ai eu le temps de voir un long couloir, tu sais…Un peu comme chez Hidan, un peu vieillot, j'suis remonté après lui et après il me captait trop ! Il me suivait partout pour me demander au j'étais et il matait trop ce que je faisais ! J'ai flippé c'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé  
- Ouais, ton père est pas net…C'est sur il cache un truc  
- Hinata-San ?

Je me retournais et vit Ino agenouillé sur son siège qui me faisait face :  
- Ouais ?  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir écouté votre conversation…Mais j'ai quelque chose sur votre père.  
- Hein quoi ?  
- Votre père vient tous les mardis et les jeudis à la boutique de mes parents et il demande toujours la même chose : Des roses blanches et des Lys bleus  
- Les fleurs préférés de ma mère !  
- Ptet qui les met sur sa tombe ? Proposa Itachi  
- Nan le vendredi je vais poser des fleurs avec Hanabi et y'a jamais rien  
- Peut-être que ton père à une maîtresse ?  
- Ton ? » Lançais-je à Ino goguenarde  
- enfin v-votre… Se rattrapa t-elle  
- Nan… Tutoie moi et puis tu recommence à bégayer j'vais pas t'bouffer ! J'te sauve la vie cinq fois par jour ! Et pis ses maîtresses il s'en cache pas, mais c'est juste pour le cul, remarque la dernière c'est plus sérieux, mais elle est allergique au pollen je crois.  
- Y'a forcément une autre solution  
- Sinon il cache quelque chose, genre une tonne d'or et de bijoux » S'excita Itachi les yeux pleins d'étoiles  
- T'excite pas vieux ! Le blé il est à la banque et les bijoux au coffre

Soudain Shikamaru se retourna :  
- La seule solution c'est d'aller voir !  


- Ouais faudrait craquer le code…Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?  
- Ben…J'sais pas moi  
- Hinata calme tes ardeurs tu veux ? Avec un peu de chance on pourra peut-être trouver la solution de ton bordel  
- Mais j'vous ai rien demandé !!  
- Ben t'avais qu'a pas en parler, mon âme d'archéologue peut pas résister au mystère !  
- Ouais ben… En attendant j'vais écouter d'la zic…

POV extérieur

Elle mit ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et quelques minutes plus tard Kakashi grommela :  
- Pose pipi les mômes…

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du car, il pelait, Hinata sortit et parti s'allonger sur un banc derrière la station, crevée elle se laissa aller à la fatigue.

POV ??

Je rentrais des toilettes le bus allait partir. Kakashi-Senseï nous compta  
- Heu 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, 22, 23… Il manque quelqu'un. !  
- Heu elle est passée où Hyûga Hinata ? Soupira Asuma  
- Ah ouais c'est vrai elle est passée où Hinata ?

Avec des gens on part la chercher, aux toilettes pas de Hinata, ni à la cafétéria poisseuse d'ailleurs, on cherche partout, je contourne le bâtiment. Oh ! Elle est là ! Allongée sur le banc, je m'approche d'elle, endormie elle à l'air si fragile ! Si inoffensive ! Si douce ! Mais toujours aussi belle… Je m'agenouille près d'elle, je passe un doigt léger sur son beau visage, contournant ses yeux clos, je me demande si j'ai le droit. J'hésite … C'est mal, c'est fourbe… Je sais mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir. J'en ai tellement envie… Et puis merde ! Si tu te réveille et me fout deux beignes, je l'aurais mérité ! Je fais glisser mes lèvres sur ta joue, je me redresse un peu et descend lentement vers ta bouche, je ne suis qu'à quelques millimètres mais j'hésite tout de même, finalement je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, elles sont comme je me l'imaginais, douces avec un arrière-goût de nicotine et légèrement sucrées, je me retiens pour ne pas passer le bout de ma langue sur tes lèvres. Je pose un dernier baiser, mes lèvres me brûlent… Je sais que la seule manière d'éteindre ce feu qui me consume serait de t'embrasser encore, mais j'en ai assez fait… Je relève la tête, Hidan est là, à côté, je rougis malgré mon impassibilité :  
- Tu l'aime hein ? Demande t-il sans se douter de la réponse  
- Ouais…Ça craint tu-trouve pas ?  
- De quoi ?  
- De tomber amoureux d'Hinata Hyûga… La fille la plus inaccessible du lycée, les filles me courent après… Mais c'est la seule que j'ai toujours aimé… Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, j'étais en première et quand je l'ai vue son image s'est incrusté dans ma tête sans qu'elle veuille en sortir, personne à compris pourquoi je voulais redoubler, mes parents ont pris ça pour un caprice, ils ont cédé. J'aimerais tant percer cette carapace de froideur… Mais depuis quand tu t'en ais rendu compte ?  
- Hinata est un peu comme ma petite sœur, et puis la manière dont tu la regarde… Avec une 

tendresse…Ça fait bizarre… D'un côté je crois que c'est la seule de la classe qui n'est pas au courant… Même Kin qui à pas inventé la poudre s'en ai rendu compte, où plutôt je crois qu'elle ne veut pas se rendre compte, elle à choisi la facilité… Bon je voudrais pas te presser mais bon faudrait quand même la réveiller ta princesse, on va arriver à la bourre.  
- Ouais…

POV HINATA

Je rêve… Je suis sur un nuage… Je sens une paire de lèvres contre les miennes, je sais que c'est pas celle de Kiba, celle de Kiba sont rêches et charnues et son baiser était quand même plus sauvage. Tandis que ces lèvres sont douces et assez fines. Le baiser qu'on me donne est doux léger comme si un papillon s'était posé sur ma bouche, je sens une main qui me réveille doucement, j'ouvre les yeux en grognant. C'est Itachi :  
- Debout Marmotte ! Ça fait perpette qu'on te cherche ! Le bus nous attend !

Il se relève, ses cheveux volent au vent, un peu comme dans les films trop bien où le héros marche tout seul dans un putain de décor, de face et que ses cheveux s'envolent, ben là ça f'sais pareil, on remonte dans le bus, d'après Kankurô la classe a profité du bordel pour refaire une pause, la bande est là, ils sont scotché à leur PSP, Ino lit un livre et Kankurô lui parle mais j'vois bien qu'il l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose, Shikamaru fume une clope avec Asuma-Senseï dehors. Les poufs se déhanchent sur les « Pussycats Dolls », Kisame lance :  
- Hé Hinata ! T'aurais du voir Ino-Chan d'taleur ! C'était mythique !  
- Ah bon ? Elle à fait quoi notre p'tite Ino ?  
- Kisame-San s'il te plaît, non, c'est assez gênant… Il va y avoir des représailles.  
- Mais non… Et puis au pire Kankurô sera prêt à te servir de bouclier humain ! Hein mon pote ? Rigola t-il en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui le fit grimacer  
- Heu quelqu'un va m'expliquer là ? Parce que j'suis à la masse là…

Contre toute attente c'est cet asocial de base de Gaara qui prit la parole :  
- Ben Ino-Chan lisait un bouquin sur le banc, quand Sakura suivie de Tenten et Kin est venue la faire chier se moquant d'elle en lui disant qu'elle était ton chien à te suivre comme un toutou. Qu'elle était affreuse, bête, bizarre, « completely stuck up » Dit-il en imitant la mimique du chewing-gum ce qui venant de Gaara fit rire la bande. « Alors Ino-Chan s'est levé, elle à répliqué qu'elle te suivait parce que tu étais la personne la plus humaine de la classe, qui malgré ce qu'on raconte est vraiment une fille intègre et bien et qu'elle le criera sur les toits s'il le faut, pas comme elles qui sont que des personnes fausses et hypocrites superficielles et futiles. Sakura s'est levée et l'a bousculé, Ino lui à fichu son poing dans la figure. Anko à voulu l'engueuler mais Asuma-Senseï l'a retenu » Continua Gaara

De un j'étais scotché et plutôt fière de l'attitude d'Ino et de deux étonné par le débit de parole de Gaara, il venait de dire 116 mots ! Ino était là toute gênée, je me mis à coté d'elle et l'enlaça avec force, je pleurais comme une quiche… Elle me rendit mon étreinte, je comprends pourquoi j'étais triste quand elle était triste, que je vais la sauver cinquante-deux fois par jours, que je suis fière d'elle, que j'aime sa présence, que j'aime la voir sourire, c'est mon amie, une vraie amie, ma meilleure amie, et là elle venait de me faire en se confrontant en Sakura surmontant sa timidité était la plus belle des 

preuves d'amitié. On se regardait dans le blanc de l'œil, elle souriait, elle irradiait de bonheur et c'était vachement contagieux ! D'un revers de manche je séchais mes yeux, je devais être affreuse avec mon noir coulé, c'est la première fois que je me sens bien comme ça, Shikamaru remonte dans le bus :  
- Allez je bouge sinon il va m'étriper » Dis-je en souriant  
- Okay !

Je me rassois à côté d'Itachi, la route est encore longue jusqu'à l'auberge, j'allume mon I-pod. Oh merde ! Plus de batterie… Fait chier bordel !  
- Itachi tu me prête le tient s'teuplait ?  
- Heu… J'l'écoute là... Désolé  
- Ben passe moi un écouteur couillon ! Râlais-je  
- Ouais, Ouais… Mais le fil est hyper court, rapproche-toi…

Je prends un écouteur. Oh c'est Good Charlotte! « Keep your hand of my girl » Ouais il à raison le fil est vraiment court. C'est hyper inconfortable :  
- Heu dit Itachi ?  
- Quoi ? J'écoute là… t'es plate…  
- Ben c'est que j'suis top mal installée là… J'peux enfin…enfin…m'allonger sur ton torse s'teuplait ? Demandais-je un peu rouge

Il me lance un de ses grands sourires désarmants. Et s'allonge un peu, je m'allonge contre lui, une chanson passe, puis deux, puis trois, puis au bout de la dixième à peu près il passe son bras gauche sur ma taille, j'ose pas lancer une remarque… Ce chien de Kiba lance des regards meurtriers à Itachi, je suis sur que cet enfoiré le sais et qu'il veut le rendre jaloux… D'un côté c'est pas dérangeant…Autant être honnête…

Il pose ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, je me sens défaillir, au moment de s'arrêter pour bouffer, je me redresse à contrecœur j'ai froid au dos. Je passe et vois Ino dormir la tête sur l'épaule de Shika, je la réveille doucement :  
- Hé ! Ino ! Viens c'est l'heure de remplir ton estomac » Chuchotais-je à son oreille  
- Hnnnn…. C'est déjà l'heure. Je vais essayer de réveiller Shikamaru-San…  
-Cherche pas quand Shikamaru commence à pioncer c'est impossible de le réveiller, rapporte-lui quelque chose à grappiller ça lui feras plaisir »

On descend du bus et on rentre dans le mac do qui est vide, on commande et on se pose dans un coin :  
- Ah zut ! J'ai oublié de prendre à boire ! Se souvint Ino  
-Tient prend de mon sprite » Lui proposais-je  
- Désolée Hinata-Chan … J'aime pas les bulles…  
- Tient Ino-Chan j'ai du jus d'orange » Dit Kisame en lui tendant son gobelet  
- Arigato Kisame-San » Dit-elle en inclinant la tête  
- Eh ! Mais arrête tes politesses t'es des nôtres maint' nant ! Hein ? Z'êtes pas d'accord ?  
- Ouais ! Bon ben moi j'lève mon verre à l'entrée d'Ino dans la bande ! Lança Itachi

J'étais toute heureuse, on reprit la route une heure après. Ino était passé derrière entre Deïdara et Gaara, était initiée à GTA. Je m'étais remis sur Itachi, Il y avait des bouchons sur l'autoroute d'après les profs on passerait la nuit dans le car Je m'étais réinstallée sur Itachi, écoutant toujours de la musique, je trouvais qu'il allait un peu loin, surtout que le clébard avait trouvé une autre occupation, toujours un bras autour de ma taille, il caressait mes cheveux de ses lèvres. Qui aurait pu croire Hinata Hyûga la fille la plus craint de la classe depuis l'incident de la bagarre, se laisser câliner par Itachi Uchiwa, je passais le reste de la nuit dans ses bras, Ino finit la nuit la tête contre Gaara et les jambes étalés sur Deïdara ce qui rendait Kankurô et Shikamaru nerveux, le lendemain nous arrivions à la station de ski vers 18H à cause d'un pneu crevé, c'était bourré de monde un truc de tarré ! Vu que nous étions que 10 filles, nous avions juste été séparés en 2 chambres l'enfer ! 1 chance sur 2 de me retrouver avec Temari. Mère poisse du être dans un mauvais jour parce qu'elle me colla avec Temari, Tayuya et Kin heureusement qu'y'avait Ino. Dans la chambre, elles avaient mis du Rihana à fond et ça sentait la pute à plein nez. J'allais faire un massacre en règle, la bande s'était regroupé dans la chambre à Kisame et Hidan qui était hyper grande. C'était vraiment cool. Dans un coin Hidan chuchotait à l'oreille d'Itachi qui lui me fixait. J'allais me lever pour leur expliquer la vie quand Shino me retint par le poignet :  
- Laisse.

Finalement Ino commença à bailler vers minuit, comme je voulais pas la laisser rentrer seule dans cette chambre de folle je partis avec elle, j'entendis Kankurô demander à Hidan :  
- Alors Itachi et Hinata ? C'est toujours plat ?

Arrivée dans la chambre Temari nous fixait de ses yeux noirs, je me demandais comment des types cools comme Gaara et Kankurô pouvaient avoir une sœur aussi conne.


	7. La classe de neige

Le lendemain je me réveillais en première, j'pourrais passer plus de temps sous la douche, Je rentre dans la chambre, Ino se préparais pour sa toilette, j'enfile ma tenue de ski et descends prendre le petit-déjeuner, y'à presque personne, Hidan à les yeux dans son café, Ino est déjà là buvant son chocolat. Itachi me lance un regard, mon cœur s'emballe et tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, j'ai chaud je sens mes membres défaillir, Ino s'approche de moi et prends mon plateau, elle pose une main sur mon front et me demande si je vais bien, j'avance automatique. Je me retrouve en face d'Itachi, il me demande si je vais bien :  
- Ouais…Ouais… T'occupe je vais bien…

L'air pas convaincu il pose une main sur mon front, cette main je la reconnais ! C'est celle qui… A la station… Je reculais… Je me levais :  
- Je vais aller faire du snowboard… On se voit d'taleur  
- Mais il est vachement tôt ! Commenta Ino  
- Ouais je sais… Cherche pas j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Je me lève et part en directions des pistes avec quelques autres, Kisame descend déjà les pentes comme un pro. Je mets mes lunettes, Je me retourne et voit Ino qui court vers moi, pantalon de ski marron et haut bleu, franchement elle fait plus gosse de riche que moi, avec ses manières délicates. Elle se ramasse dans la neige sous les rires de Sakura en rose bonbon, je lui fais les gros yeux et elle déglutit péniblement. Deïdara arrive, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais Deïdara et Ino se ressemblent gavé : même cheveux blonds coiffés de la même manière, même yeux bleus, comme un air de famille. Ino se relève et se précipite vers moi me demandant ce qui vas pas :  
- Hinata-Chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il passe tu as l'air bizarre  
- T'es lourde Ino…  
- Gomenasaï Hinata-Chan…  
- Désolé…  
- Tu as raison Hinata-Chan je suis un peu lourde parfois.  
- Bah ouais » Dis-je de mon ton éternellement blasé « Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! » Continuais-je souriante devant sa mine défaite

Et ça finit en bataille de boule de neige, on m'aurait dit que je ferais une bataille de neige avec Ino Yamanaka y'a encore deux semaines j'y aurais pas cru. Et pourtant…  
Allongée dans la neige près des pistes je regardais le ciel :  
- Dis Ino, je peux te faire confiance ? Inutile de préciser que je n'avais jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un  
- Oui, bien sûr » Répondit-elle de sa petite voix douce  
- Quand tu veux tout le temps être avec quelqu'un, que tu rougis en face de lui, quand t'as le cœur qui si barre en live quand tu le vois, et pourtant avant cette personne t'agaçais plus que de raison…  
- Tu parles d'Itachi-Kun ?  
- Tu réponds pas à ma question là…  
- Ben tu es amoureuse… Faut pas Bac+13 pour le comprendre...

Je fermais les yeux, moi amoureuse d'Itachi Uchiwa ? Je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer, pourtant depuis quelques temps il m'obsédait… Je tournais la tête vers Ino, depuis qu'elle traînait avec moi, elle n'était plus aussi timide quoique discrète et réservée. Elle était un peu moins polie. Enfin elle avait 

zappé le « vous » le « -San » et arrêté de s'incliner et de s'excuser à tout bout de champs.  
- Dit Hinata ?  
- Moui ?  
- Tu s…sais si Gaara-Kun il à…enfin…si il à une petite-amie  
-Quoi tu kiffe Gaara ? Alors que Kankurô et Shikamaru sont à tes pieds ?  
- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !  
- Gaara et Kankurô sont jumeaux en plus !  
- Hinata…  
- Ouais il à une petite amie, j'me rappelle plus de son nom..

Ino avait les larmes au coin des yeux…Je la pris dans mes bras :  
- Pleure pas Ino…C'est bon…

Itachi me regardait, je le savais lâchant brusquement Ino. Kakashi-Senseï arriva : nous étions séparés en deux groupes : ceux qui ne savaient pas skier et ceux qui savaient .Moi j'étais quasiment née sur les skis, Ino elle avait peur de la montagne et n'avais presque jamais vu la neige. Nous montions avec Kakashi-Senseï et Anko-Senseï, les pistes étaient mortelles, certain me regardaient surfer avec admiration, le clébard se rapprocha :  
- Eh Hina-Chan ça te tente une petite course ?  
- De un ne m'appelle JAMAIS Hina-Chan et de deux je n'ai rien à prouver  
- T'es moins couillue que je le pensais !  
- Tu veux voir ?  
- LA descente de la mort ?  
- Okay

Anko-Senseï ravie du risque que prenait ses élèves donna le top départ, nous nous élancions, je contrôlais plus facilement mon surf que Kiba qui étais plus grand. Il avait un peu d'avance, je me mis sur le côté et fit un ride sur la paroi glacée. J'étais en tête, concentrée sur la course, l'arrivée… Non !! Nous n'arrivions pas à freiner et firent une chute de dix bon mètres, à peine écrasés sur le tas de neige, nous voilà partis pour un putain de roulé-boulé. J'avais mal, j'avais froid, je n'arrivas pas à respirer sous la neige, deux bras puissants me sortirent du tas : Kiba, la joue saignante… Il me porta et me fit assoir contre un rocher :  
- J'ai mal… J'ai froid  
- Mal ? Ou ?  
- Mon bras gauche… Dis-je en me retenant pour ne pas pleurer  
-Montre-moi ça.  
- Depuis quand t'est médecin ? Me moquais-je  
- Ma mère est véto.  
- Tu insinue que je suis un animal ?  
-Non mais je sais reconnaître un os cassé

Il m'enleva mon manteau et constata les dégâts :  
- AÏE !!  
- Ton bras n'a rien… On à eu vraiment beaucoup de chance… après une telle chute on aurais du mourir…  


- Kiba… J'ai froid…

Avec attention il me remit mon manteau. Ouvrant son manteau large il me fit signe de m'approcher :  
- Il n'est pas question que je me mette contre toi !  
- Tu veux crever de froid ?

Il s'approcha de moi et se positionna assis derrière une jambe de chaque côté :  
- V-Va t-te f-faire !

Il me colla de force contre lui et referma son blouson, une vrai bouillote humaine :  
-Hinata … Je t'aime

- J-Je l-le sais  
- Il faut nous réchauffer….  
-I-Il n'en est pas question !

Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres des miennes, sur le moment je n'avais qu'une envie, que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et ressentir la même sensation que l'autre fois dans le garage. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, j'avais chaud, il mit une de ses grandes mains sur ma hanche l'autre sur ma cuisse.

Itachi…

je quittais ses lèvres pour me poser contre son torse, fatiguée, son cœur battait des records de vitesse, presque plus vite que le mien quand mon regard croisait celui d'Itachi. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement.

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin j'étais dans un lit, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve alors ? Je me redressais. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Kiba dormait et ronflait grave, une femme en blanc arriva à mon chevet avec un bol de thé et des gâteaux de riz, Wouah !! Elle était trop belle ! Elle ressemblait un peu à Ino.  
- Ou on est ??  
- En sécurité, vous avez failli mourir de froid

Je regardais mon poignet, il était bandé, j'avalais le thé fumant et mangeais les gâteaux, la femme avait disparu, j'avais des cataplasmes sur les bras et les jambes, sûrement pour enlever les bleus, je m'endormais doucement. Puis je me réveillais doucement, j'avais froid, Kiba était près de moi, je sentais la neige sur mon visage :  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lâcha t-il  
- Elle est passé ou la bonne femme ?

Soudain des lumières nous aveuglèrent, les populaires coururent sur Kiba me faisant rouler sur le côté et grimacer, encore toute seule et personne pour moi, j'entendis Ino hurler :  
- Hinata ! Hinata ! Hinata ! Elle est vivante ! Kami-Sama c'est un miracle !  


Je passais de bras en bras, Hidan remerciait Le tout-puissant de m'avoir laissé la vie, Kankurô, Face-de-poisson-frit, Deïdara me serrèrent à étouffer, Gaara, Shikamaru et Shino se contentèrent d'une main sur l'épaule, Ino m'étouffait à force de me serrer dans ses bras, Itachi restait dans son coin, me fixant de ses yeux noirs. Anko-Senseï déboula hystérique :  
- Wouah !! Après cette chute de tarré vous êtes encore en vie ! C'est énoooorme !!  
- Comment vous avez fait pour vous nourrir ? Vous avez mangé du loup ? » Demanda Tenten l'idiote  
- T'es vraiment conne… Une meuf zarbi nous à recueilli…  
- Ouais ! Elle était toute blanche comme si elle était congelée par le froid.  
- Kyaaa ! C'est la dame Blanche !! Au secours !! Hurla Kin  
- La quoi ? Demandais-je encore dans les bras d'Hidan qui allait me faire mourir d'asphyxie  
- La dame blanche… Ou l'Hermite des montagnes… Une meuf qui serait morte sous une avalanche et qui tue les randonneurs qui s'aventure trop loin. Expliqua Sasuke  
- Ben en attendant moi je la remercie, sinon on s'rait mort depuis un bail

Kakashi-Senseï tint à me porter sur son dos jusqu'à l'Hôtel, la planche de Kiba était en mille morceaux mais la mienne avait survécu au choc. Arrivée à l'auberge je pris une douche et m'installa sur « mon » pieu, des coups retentirent à la porte, j'étais sure que c'était Ino , je faisais style de dormir

La porte s'ouvrit, la personne s'assit à mon chevet et commença à me caresser le visage : Itachi… Je reconnaissais ses mains douces, depuis quelques temps j'arrêtais pas de me faire embrasser contre mon gré, Il balada ses lèvres sur mon visage pour enfin les poser sur les mienne, j'ouvris les yeux et il se recula rouge :  
- ça te prends souvent d'embrasser les gens quand ils dorment ?  
- Désolé Hinata c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je te jure ! Bafouilla t-il confus  
- Pourtant c'est pas la première fois…  
- Q-Quoi ? C-Comment ? Tu savais ? Cet enfoiré d'Hidan m'a balancé !  
- Quoi Hidan le savait ! M'énervais-je  
- Alors si il à pas balancé ? Comment tu sais ?  
- Je dormais pas vraiment…  
- Tu vas me frapper ?  
- Pourquoi je te frapperais ?  
- Je t'ai embrassé sans permission  
- Oui… Mais je n'aurais pas été consentante tu aurais pris une beigne depuis longtemps  
- Tu veux dire que…  
- Ouais ! Dis-je souriante  
- Oh…Hinata…

Il s'allongea près de moi et m'embrassa, doucement, tendrement, ses gestes n'étaient ni brutaux ni sauvages, il me regardais et me chuchota à l'oreille un « je t'aime »  
Je me blottis contre lui retenant mes larmes, ce « je t'aime » était magique, il ne souriait pas, mais il semblait serein et aucun sourire, même pas ceux des autres cachés derrière la porte ne valut cet instant. J'entendis Ino rouspéter :  
- Mais fichez leur la paix bon sang ! Kisame-Kun ! Voyons ! Kankurô tu n'as pas honte !

Itachi me serra contre lui m'embrassa dans le cou :  
- Depuis le temps… Que j'attends…  
- Hein ?  
- A ton avis pourquoi j'ai redoublé ? Idiote ?

Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais, il passa une de ses mains sur mon ventre, je le poussais :  
- Désolé… Ne me prends pas pour un obsédé…  
- Je pense que nous embrasser suffit largement pour l'instant…

Je me redressais pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner contre Itachi…Qu'il m'embrasse et me serre dans ses bras… Je me sentais vraiment quiche. C'est vraiment pas le moment de pleurer ! Maintenant que mes problèmes de vie sentimentale étaient finis, j'étais résolue à aider Ino dans les siens, et Itachi allait m'aider :  
- Itachi ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je peux te demander un service ?  
- Moui tout ce que tu veux…  
- Vraiment ? Demandais je malicieuse  
- Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça sent le plan foireux à plein nez.  
- Tu vas questionner Gaara au sujet d'Ino  
- Mais ça va pas ! Je veux rester en vie ! Si je meurs qui pourra t'embrasser comme ça » Dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole  
- Change pas de sujet veux-tu ? Je me consolerais si tu crève. Au pire il reste Kiba.  
- C'est bon je vais le faire… T'es vraiment pas possible comme fille et puis je te signale que Gaara sort avec Lynn… Et puis sans être méchant Ino à aucune chance face à Lynn…  
- Qu'est ce que tu insinue là ?  
- Lynn est chanteuse dans un groupe qui a pas mal de notoriété, elle à beaucoup de classe et de charisme et puis bon elle est pas moche quoi…  
- Tu t'enfonce Itachi là…  
- Ino est jolie Okay mais Lynn c'est autre chose…Ne te méprend pas : à mes yeux c'est toi la plus belle ! Se défendit-il

Il me prit dans ses bras et me blottit contre lui :  
- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas affolé comme les autres quand il nous on retrouvé  
- Je savais que tu étais vivante je ne m'inquiétais pas  
- Comment ça tu savais ?  
- Je le savais c'est tout… La seule chose dont j'avais peur c'est que ce sauvage de Kiba te viole.

Il embrassa mon épaule dénudée et resta silencieux :  
- Si on allait manger, je crève la dalle moi ! Coupais-je au bout d'un moment  
- Ouais !

Il se leva et me tira par la main, dans l'élan je basculais sur lui et il en profita pour m'embrasser.  
- Hinata ?  
- Ouais ?  


- Je peux…enfin…te prendre la main…tu sais… pour descendre….  
- SI tu veux . Dis-je tout sourire

Nous descendîmes au réfectoire main dans la main. La chips de Chouji finit écrasée entre deux de ses doigts boudinés, Kin et Tayuya ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes, cet empotés de Neji se moquait de moi, Tenten riait nerveusement, les professeurs avaient l'air étonnés tandis que Sasuke ouvrait puis fermait la bouche comme une carpe les yeux exorbités.  
- Ferme ta bouche Dobe, tu va gober des mouches » Lança Itachi mesquin

On se posa à table et la vie repris son cour, quoique je ne doutais pas d'être le sujet de conversation de tout le monde. Kankurô faisait les yeux doux à Ino qui elle regardait Gaara qui lui ne regardait rien du tout. Sortit de ces deux jours, la semaine fut assez emmerdante… Sortit des parties de cartes dans la chambre d'Hidan et Kisame. D'ailleurs Itachi avec toute sa subtilité et son tact n'était pas arrivé à soutirer une seule information à Gaara sur le compte d'Ino. J'étais plutôt contente d'avoir retrouvée Hanabi, je n'y avais jamais fait attention mais elle devenait une adolescente, ce qui me faisait chier c'est qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Neji, elle prenait un peu de poitrine et de formes. Le daron semblait plus cool, il avait reçu les bulletins…


	8. Frère et soeur?

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et me posais sur mon lit…  
Mon portable sonna, je ne connaissais pas le numéro, je décrochais :  
- Mochi-Mochi ?  
- Hinata-Chan ?  
- Heu … C'est qui ?  
- C'est Ino.  
- Ah ! Fallait le dire toute suite, j'ai cru que c'était une poufiasse de la classe  
- ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre…  
- Depuis quand tu fais dans le cynisme toi ? Lançais-je  
- Ça te dirais de passer le week-end à la maison ? Mes parents sont d'accord ! Ils sont tout heureux depuis qu'ils savent que j'ai des amis, en plus je leur ai dit que c'était toi mon ange gardien !  
- Heu désolé mais Ange Gardien ça me plaît pas trop comme job, je m'évertue juste à te garder en vie ce qui est un défi à la nature, Heu reprenons, ben on avait prévu une soirée au ciné avec tout le monde… Mais tu viens ça leur feras plaisir, on avait pas ton numéro donc on pouvait pas te joindre, et après je squatte chez toi ! Ok ?  
- Parfait mais mes parents sont en panne de voiture…  
-C'est rien, t'as un casque et des gants ?  
- Oui je dois avoir ça…  
- Ben parfait, heu t'habite bien à la fleuristerie non ?  
- Oui juste au dessus  
- Ben attend moi devant à 20H30 pétante dac ?  
- Okay à tout à l'heure !

Je descendis me faire un sandwich. La putain du Daron faisait la cuisine, ça devait être sérieux :  
- Bonjour Hinata ?ça c'est bien passé ton voyage ? Me demanda t-elle poliment  
- Pas mal ça va…  
- Hinata ? Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce week-end ? »Me demanda mon père en levant les yeux du journal  
- Heu ouais j'vais chez une amie, Ino, tu sais la meuf à qui j'ai sauvé la vie.  
- Bien, Hanabi sera chez Moegi et Neji chez les Uchiwa, je pars en week-end avec Erika.

Puis il se replongea dans son journal :  
- Tu pars à quelle heure ?  
- Ch'sais pas dans dix minutes…  
- Tient j'ai préparé un bentô ça t'évitera de mourir de faim » Elle me le donna avec le même sourire que ma mère, je lâchais la boîte et partit en courant, elle eut l'air déçue, mon père lança :  
- Elle ne s'est jamais remise de la mort de Keïko, ça à été très dur pour elle, sa mère lui préparait des bentôs pour aller à l'école, je pense que la manière dont tu lui à donné la boîte l'a bouleversée, fait pas attention.

J'enfourchais ma moto, mon sac su le dos et passais devant chez le fleuriste, Ino m'attendais là… Wouah ! Changement radical ! Un slim noir en Jean avec des bottes à talon noire, ses cheveux lâchés au vent, un blouson en cuir noir enfilé sur un col roulé de la même couleur :  
- Eh bah putain Ino ! M'exclamais-je

Elle rougit un coup et monta derrière moi, arrivé au cinéma, tout le monde fut étonné du changement de look d'Ino, même Gaara s'autorisa un regard appréciateur, le film commença, Deïdara et Ino étaient en féroce compétition, je me disais qu'ils se ressemblaient de plus en plus, une ombre se plaça devant moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement :  
- Mais t'en a pas marre de m'embrasser sans arrêt ?  
- J'ai peur que tu partes, j'en profite encore …  
- Arrête de dire des conneries… Dis-je ne répondant à son baiser

Le film était plutôt bien pour une fois, Ino se tortillait pour éviter les mains que posait Kankurô sur son bras ou sa cuisse, a la fin c'est elle qui avait gagné et Deï était fou de rage, nous arrivions devant chez elle vers 22H30, elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et me fit rentrer, ce n'était pas grand mais assez cosy, un appartement bien décoré, coquet, ses parents vinrent me saluer, nullement repoussés par mon apparence de « Bad Girl » limite « Yankee » ils m'embrassèrent comme si je les connaissais depuis le calant de grec. Ils me remercièrent pour tout. Depuis qu'Ino me connaissait, elle n'était plus déprimée et moins renfermée. Mon ventre gargouilla assez fort, la mère d'Ino, qui me força à l'appeler Hatsura me poussa dans la cuisine ou elle mit à recuire le contenu d'une marmite pour finalement me verser une bonne part de Niku-Jaga. J'adorais ce plat, ma mère m'en faisait souvent. Je mangeais comme un glouton, en oubliant presque le peu de bonne manière qu'il me restait sous le regard attendrit, amusé et complice de la mère et la fille :  
- Inoïchi ? Tu peux aller chercher un futon la haut ? S'il te plaît ? Demanda Hatsura

Je me sentais bien dans ce cocon familial, Ino me tira dans sa chambre, une chambre aux murs totalement couverts de posters et d'affiches :  
- T'es fan d'Anna Tsuchiya ?  
- Ouais !!

Son père arriva dans la chambre un futon à la main, plus je le regardais, plus il me rappelait quelqu'un…

Première fois de ma vie que je passais la soirée en compagnie d'une fille de mon âge que j'appréciais, une vrai soirée posée, allongées sur son lit une place matant un trop bon DVD, un saladier de Pop corn maison dans la main.  
- Alors Itachi-Kun à demandé pour Gaara-San ?  
- Ouais il est pas arrivé à lui soutirer la moindre parole…  
- O/O C'et la fin je vais rester éternellement célibataire… Dit-elle en se ré-affalant sur le lit en soupirant  
- Tu pense à Shikamaru et Kankurô qui pensent exactement la même chose que toi ?  
- Kankurô est trop disons…exubérant…et Shikamaru pas assez vif  
- Si tu va dans ce sens là Gaara n'est pas très vif non plus….  
- Oui mais Gaara c'est Gaara…

ça me faisait chier plus qu'autre chose mais j'avais décidé de pousser Ino dans les bras de Gaara qu'il le veuille ou non. Le lendemain matin je me réveillais, j'avais plutôt bien dormi, je me redressais doucement en baillant. Ino n'était plus dans son lit, je regardais le réveil : 10H30, La porte s'ouvrit et Ino en chemise de nuit m'apporta le p'tit déj sur un plateau.  


« Service de Chambre : croissants frais et café » Dit-elle avec son sourire rayonnant

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, elle n'était plus la gamine introvertie et craintive, c'était une femme rayonnante, la fleur venait d'éclore :  
- Humm j'ai une de ses dalles moi !  
- Tant mieux ! Je viens d'aller chercher les croissants chez les parents à Chouji.  
- Chouji le mec de la classe ?  
-Oui ses parents tiennent la boulangerie en face de la maison, nos parents sont bon amis.  
- Ah Okay… Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire cet après midi  
- J'sais vraiment pas…  
- Hé ! J'ai une méga-bonne-idée-qui-tu-sa-race ! Lançais-je illuminé  
- On t'a pas encore amené à la caverne !  
- Non qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- C'est un café dans le quartier de Kichijōji, faudra prendre le Yamanote, ça te dit ?  
- Ouais pourquoi pas !  
- Bon appelle les gars !

Après une dizaine de coup de fil passé seuls, Itachi, Shikamaru Gaara, Deïdara, Jin et Saï et Kankurô avaient pu venir. J'avais laissé ma moto chez les Yamanaka, nous chopions la ligne de justesse, c'était plein, un vieux pervers me mit la main aux fesses et je me fis un plaisir de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure qu'importe son âge. Nous arrivions devant « La caverne » un bâtiment qui portait mal son nom, plutôt rock année soixante. Les gens étaient déjà arrivés, des filles reluquaient sans aucune gêne Itachi, non mais pour qui elles se prenaient ces poufiasses ! Itachi est à moi ! Je me retenais pour ne pas leur coller un pain dans leurs sales poires de pots de peintures ambulants :  
- J'vous avez bien dit que j'attendais ma copine » Lança Itachi en passant une main dans ses cheveux  
- Tu veux qu'elles aient une crise cardiaque » Demandais-je ironique un sourcil levé  
- Hein ?  
-T'en a pas marre de frimer sans arrêt ? Lui reprochais-je en m'asseyant à côté

Jin se leva et m'embrassa les deux joues bruyamment, elle étreignit Ino avec force en babillant qu'elle était très heureuse de la connaître : j'en doutais pas mais connaissant Jin, Ino allait vite devoir se shooter à l'aspirine. Un « clap » bruyant se fit entendre, Deïdara avait laissé tombé son portable, il se baissa pour le rattraper et ses cheveux glissèrent vers l'avant, Ino eut un cri surpris

- Mais….Mais… Répéta t-elle en pointant la nuque de Deïdara

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle interloqué.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Deïdara en rompant le silence.  
- T-Ta nuque !  
- Quoi ma nuque ?  
- T-Ta t-tache d-de n-naissance !  
- Oui et ben alors ?  
- J'ai exactement la même au même endroit » Avoua t-elle en reprenant son calme puis en levant ses cheveux pour dénuder son cou et ainsi montrer la marque  
- Et mon père à la même aussi il le tient de sa mère. Tu ne trouve pas étrange qu'on se ressemble 

autant ? Continua t-elle en relâchant ses cheveux  
- Si j'avoue que c'est assez troublant… Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ma mère n'a jamais rien voulu me dire…  
- Tu à deux ans de plus que moi donc c'est surement possible ? Mais je trouve ça bizarre quand même !  
- Moi je peux peut-être prouver tout ça… Lança Saï  
- Comment ?  
- A la fac… En ce moment on fait la génétique, on à un TP sur les comparaisons d'ADN la semaine prochaine, je pense que je pourrais comparer les vôtres pour déterminer quel lien de parenté vous unis.  
- T'es génial Saï ! S'écria sa petite amie en l'enserrant

Soudain l'image du souterrain me revint en tête, j'imposais le silence. A voix mi-basse j'expliquais le problème aux gens présents, je savais que Jin pouvait m'être utile, elle était surdouée en informatique, elle avait déjà craqué les fichiers secrets du gouvernement, et piraté la boîte mail du ministre de la défense, mais à chaque fois pour des raisons futiles. Shikamaru posa son milk-shake et s'imposa dans la conversation :  
- Ton père est là ce week-end ?  
- Non mais cette chienne de Nekota est à la maison.  
- Ton père part au boulot à quelle heure le matin ?  
- 7H30, les jours d'école, 9H00 le week-end  
- Et il rentre à quelle heure ?  
- 20H00 en semaine et quatorze heure le week-end  
- Il faudrait arriver à sécher un jour de cours, il faudrait pas qu'on ait ton cousin dans les pattes, je pense que je pourrais casser le système mais je mettrais beaucoup beaucoup trop de temps, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un aussi fort que moi » Dit-il en tournant la tête vers Jin qui acquiesça tel un subordonné. « A deux on mettra beaucoup moins de temps à craquer le système, car si c'est à digicode, couper les fil ne servira à rien, il faut se brancher dessus et exploiter les fichiers, ensuite il faudrait deux personnes pour surveiller la porte d'entrée de ton garage et un qui suivrait ton père, pour cela je pense qu'Hidan sera parfait, pour surveiller la porte, Kisame et Deïdara, ensuite pour explorer le souterrain, il faudrait quatre personne, moi je pencherais pour Hinata et Itachi d'un côté et après je pense qu'Ino ferait l'affaire mais je ne vois personne avec qui la mettre en équipe :  
- Moi je veux bien » Déclara Kankurô  
- PAS QUESTION ! tu vas tout faire foirer  
- C'est surtout que tu veux pas que j'aille avec Ino  
- T'est trop un boulet…Bref…  
- Moi je veux bien » Coupa Gaara d'une voix morne  
- Bon ben c'est réglé, je propose jeudi, après c'est à vous de voir

POV extérieur

Shikamaru était soulagé de savoir Ino avec Gaara, ce n'est pas qu'il lui faisait confiance loin de là mais au moins il n'essaierait pas de l'embrasser ou de la draguer comme son jumeau. Pendant toute l'après midi Ino était tendue, tendue de savoir que son père n'était pas ce papa qu'elle avait considéré comme l'homme parfait, il avait fait un enfant à une autre femme, la laissant enceinte 

pour reparti gambader ailleurs, peut-être la mère de Deïdara n'était pas seule à avoir fait les frais des dissipations de son père… C'est décidé, elle allait mener sa propre enquête, même si elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier tout ce qu'elle allait apprendre.


End file.
